A Stupid Mistake And One Big Regret
by SleepyFelyne
Summary: "Gaara... Aku pasti akan dapetin kamu lagi" CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UPDATE... Enjoy and Review please...
1. Chapter 1: Decision

**Title:** A Stupid Mistake And One Big Regret.

**Pairing:** Neji x Gaara.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Decision

* * *

**-Neji POV-**

Berkali-kali kuputar-putarkan tubuhku di depan cermin.

"Hm... tampaknya ok!" kataku.

Siapapun di rumah yang melihat dandananku pasti merasa aneh, tak biasanya aku serapih ini.

"Neji _Nii_ mau kemana kok rapih sekali?" Hinata, sepupu perempuanku tiba-tiba muncul.

"Pesta kelulusan." Jawabku sambil lalu. Hari ini aku akan merayakan kelulusanku, bukan bersama teman-teman sekelas tapi dengan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku. Malam ini adalah makan malam kami yang pertama sejak kelulusan kami, indah memang tapi... jika aku mengingat apa yang ingin kulakukan nanti, kusunggingkan senyum pahit untuk diriku sendiri. Ada sebuah keputusan besar yang ingin ku utarakan padanya. Keputusan ini mungkin dapat merubah hidupku sekaligus hidupnya. Makin ku ingat makin sulit rasanya.

Aku pun melangkah keluar dari kamar, menyambar dompet dan kunci mobilku dari meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku. Aku siap bertemu Gaara.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Gaara jantungku berdegup sangat kencang jika teringat keputusan yang akan kubuat nanti. Semakin sedikit jarak yang tersisa semakin aku merasa gugup. Jantungku berdegup kencang sehingga telingaku pun dapat mendengar suara detaknya.

Sampai di rumah Gaara, aku langsung keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Setiap langkah yang ku ambil membuatku semakin merasa gugup. Dalam hatiku aku berkata '_Hei, kenapa kau menjadi gugup seperti ini sih? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menjemputnya kan? Rileks Neji.'_ Aku menghela napas dan akhirnya aku menekan bel rumahnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama akhirnya pintu terbuka, munculah seorang pemuda berambut merah seperti darah dengan tato "_Ai_" di dahinya. Mata hijau pemuda itu memandang lurus ke arah mataku dan bibirnya yang mungil tersungging sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali terlihat.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku merasa gugup dan cemas. '_Apakah ia dapat menerima keputusanku nanti? Apa ia akan membenciku?'_ Pikirku. Sejenak aku menjadi ragu pada diriku sendiri. aku melirik ke arahnya. Ia balik menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kamu kenapa?" Ia bertanya kepadaku.

"Hm? Gak apa-apa, memangnya ada yang aneh?" Jawabku, aku berharap dapat menutupi kegugupanku.

"Enggak, cuma kamu pendiam sekali hari ini." Katanya sambil terus menatapku.

"Masa?"

Dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menatap kearah jendela.

Setelah ku parkirkan mobilku, kami pun masuk ke sebuah restoran. Saat kami berjalan ke arah meja yang sudah ku pesan aku meraih tangannya dan ku genggam tangannya erat-erat. Dia terlihat kaget saat aku menggenggap tangannya.

"Neji!" Dia mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggamanku tapi aku menggenggap tangan itu semakin erat.

"Neji, gimana kalau orang lain liat?" Dia masih berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Biarin." Aku menjawabnya dan memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya.

Ia pun menyerah dan membiarkanku terus menggenggam tangannya. Aku terus menggenggam tangannya hingga akhirnya kami tiba di meja yang sudah kupesan. Aku mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang dari tadi melihat ke arah kami. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan kami menu, kami pun memesan makanan.

"Neji, gak biasanya kamu ngajak aku makan disini, kenapa sih? Aku jadi curiga ada sesuatu." Kata Gaara bingung.

"Huh? Enggak kok. Aku cuma mau malam ini jadi malam yang spesial karena ini adalah malam kelulusan kita dari SMA, aku mau merayakannya sama kamu." Jawabku. '_Sebenarnya aku juga mau agar kau tidak melupakan malam ini'_ tambahku dalam hati.

Kurasa jawabanku tadi sudah menjawab kebingungannya karena kulihat mukanya memerah.

"Kenapa mukamu itu?" tanyaku menggodanya. Ia pun memalingkan mukanya dari arahku, berusaha menutupi mukanya yang merah.

"Kenapa mukaku?" tanyanya.

"Hahahaha, mukamu itu udah seperti kepiting rebus."

"_Urusai._"

Obrolan kami pun terhenti saat pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan. Setelah itu kami menyantap makanan yang sudah kami pesan sambil mengobrol ringan. Saat itu aku memperhatikan wajahnya, teringat pada keputusan yang akan kubuat nanti. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia dapat menerima keputusanku. Aku sempat ragu dan berpikir untuk membiarkan saja keadaannya seperti ini, tapi pikiranku berkata kalau aku harus melakukannya, aku harus mengatakannya.

Selesai makan kami pun mengobrol. Aku mendengarkannya bercerita tentang rencananya setelah lulus SMA ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya sih karena aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wajahnya. Hatiku pun berdegup kencang dan perutku mulai merasa mulas, teringat bahwa saatnya untuk mengutarakan keputusan yang sudah kupikirkan masak-masak akan segera datang dan itu membuatku gugup.

"Kamu tau, seharusnya aku ga..."

"Er...Gaara." Aku memotong pembicaraannya. Dia pun berhenti bicara dan menatapku.

"Ya?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Er... Begini." Aku kembali gugup. '_Oh... tidak, tenang Neji, tenang'_ aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku sangat gugup sekarang dan sebenarnya ada rasa takut. Aku takut dia tidak bisa menerima keputusanku. Takut melihat reaksinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya semakin tampak bingung.

'_Ya, Neji ini saatnya kau mengatakannya.'_ Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Aku pun memberanikan diri dan memutuskan untuk mengatakannya tak peduli apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku harus melakukannya.

"Gaara, se-sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Ya?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Begini, sebelumnya aku ingin kamu tau kalau aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Kamu tau Gaara, kamu adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Mengingat rencanamu dan rencanaku setelah lulus SMA ini. Er... kau tau aku pun mendukungmu dengan rencanamu itu." Aku gugup dan mulai bicara tidak jelas, dan sepertinya perkataanku memang tidak jelas, terlihat dari ekspresinya yang semakin bingung.

"Huh?"

"Er... begini."

"Neji, sebenernya kamu mau ngomong apa?" tanyanya bertambah bingung dan mulai tidak sabar.

"Baiklah." Tampaknya aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga. "Gaara, sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini masak-masak. Aku... Aku... Aku ingin kita berpisah."

Gaara terdiam, bingung dengan perkataanku.

"Aku ingin kita putus."

"Oh." Kata Gaara tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

Aku tidak percaya pada diriku, akhirnya aku mengatakan padanya. Tapi reaksi yang kudapat darinya tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan akan terjadi. Aku mengharapkan dia untuk marah padaku atau bahkan memukulku. Tapi reaksi yang ku dapat hanya kata "Oh" yang keluar dari mulutnya dan wajahnya yang sangat kecewa dan datar.

Aku tidak berani memandangnya. Entah mengapa aku merasa bersalah padanya. Sejenak aku menyesali keputusanku tapi ini adalah cara terbaik yang dapat kulakukan. Dia harus mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Aku pun tidak memungkiri pemikiranku kalau aku pun mau mendapatkan orang yang mungkin lebih baik darinya. Kami akan menginjak dunia yang baru. Aku akan meninggalkan kota ini untuk kuliah di kota lain yang lebih besar. Ya, sebagai anggota keluarga Hyuuga tentu keluargaku (pamanku, ya aku tinggal dengan pamanku karena ayahku sudah meninggal) mengharapkanku untuk menjadi seseorang yang besar seperti dia. Maka aku harus kuliah di Universitas terbaik di kota besar sedangkan Gaara, ia akan tetap tinggal di sini dan berkuliah di sini. Aku tak mau mengekang kebebasannya dan aku pun tidak mau kebebasanku terkekang.

Kulihat Gaara dan sejenak mata kami bertemu tapi ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah piring kosong dihadapannya. Sekilas di matanya aku dapat melihat kesedihan dan sakit disana yang juga membuat hatiku sakit saat melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak dapat menarik keputusanku tadi.

"Gaara?" Kupanggil dia, berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Hm." Gaara menjawabku tanpa memandangku.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Er... bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

"Ok."

Keheningan menemani kami sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sesekali aku melihat Gaara yang duduk di sebelahku tapi ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalanan. Aku menyadari bahwa perjalanan pulang kami terasa aneh, sepi. Kami berdua seakan-akan adalah dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

"Gaara?" Aku memanggilnya.

"..."

Tidak ada respon yang kudapatkan. Melihatnya diam seperti itu membuatku merasa semakin bersalah dan meragukan keputusanku.

Kuparkirkan mobilku di depan rumahnya. Gaara melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Neji, makasih ya buat malam ini dan untuk satu tahun bersamaku. Semoga kamu mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik." Kata Gaara sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku melihat Gaara keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Tanpa berpikir aku langsung keluar dari mobilku dan memanggilnya.

"Gaara!"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandangku. Saat dia berdiri diam sambil memandangku, ingin rasanya aku berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya dan tidak melepaskannya lagi. Dadaku terasa sakit dan aku mulai berharap dapat mencabut keputusanku itu, tapi aku tau itu tak mungkin.

"Er... Makasih juga Gaara buat semuanya dan _Good Luck_ juga buat kuliahnya." Kataku padanya.

"Ya." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Ya." Jawab Gaara padaku, ia mengayunkan tangannya kearahku dan tersenyum kecil.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri di tempatku, melihat Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya tanpa berbalik untuk melihatku lagi. Aku terus memperhatikannya hingga ia masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku telah kehilangan dia. Pintu rumah itu tidak akan pernah lagi terbuka lebar menunjukkan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang akan menyambut kedatanganku. Memikirkan hal itu dadaku terasa sakit. Tanpa sadar tanganku memegang dadaku berharap rasa sakit itu hilang.

Sadar bahwa aku masih berdiri di depan rumah Gaara, aku pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan bersiap untuk pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang ku pacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku ingin segera meninggalkan rumah Gaara, berharap rasa sakit itu dapat segera hilang. Namun semakin jauh aku berjalan rasa sakit itu semakin terasa. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, sangat marah. Aku menyesali keputusanku tadi. Aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak mau kehilangan dia. Ingin rasanya aku memutar mobilku kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi itu tak mungkin kulakukan.

Hampir saja aku melewatkan lampu merah yang menyala. Aku pun menghentikan mobilku. Rasa marah dan bersalah tadi sudah tak bisa kutahan lagi.

"SIAL!! SIAL!! SIAL!!" Teriakku sambil memukulkan tangan kananku pada setir mobilku.

"NEJI KAU ADALAH ORANG PALING BODOH!!!" teriakku pada diriku sendiri.

Tanpa sadar air mata sudah membasahi wajahku. Aku merasa lemah sekarang. Aku sangat benci diriku sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku telah menyakiti diriku sendiri dan juga menyakiti Gaara. Aku benar-benar tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya memukul apa pun yang ada di dekatku sekeras mungkin. Rasanya jika ada seseorang yang bisa memecahkan kepalaku, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin memecahkannya. Tanpa aku sadari tetes-tetes hujan telah turun di kaca mobilku. Suasana yang tepat, hujan ditambah air mata rasanya tepat sekali. Aku melangkah keluar dari mobil, bersandar lalu menatap langit. Kini tetes-tetes hujan telah membasahi wajahku dan hampir sekujur tubuhku.

"Gaara... kalau saja sekarang kamu memintaku untuk kembali, aku pasti akan kembali."

Aku menundukkan wajahku, '_jadi inikah yang dinamakan penyesalan. Membuang sesuatu yang berharga demi sebuah harapan yang tak tau kapan akan terwujud._' Tak terasa sekarang air hujan telah bercampur dengan air mataku.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Aku melangkah masuk ke rumahku dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Saat aku berada di ruang keluarga, Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan kaget dan bingung.

"Neji _Nii_, kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menghampiriku dan mengibaskan tetesan air hujan di rambutku.

Aku hanya menepis tangannya, mengangkat bahuku dan berlalu darinya.

Saat kubuka pintu kamar semua perabotan di kamarku menyambutku dengan hangat dan ramah. Tapi yang kuinginkan hanya satu, Gaara. Kutanggalkan pakaianku yang basah karena hujan lalu kukenakan pakaian tidurku. Saat aku melemparkan tubuhku ke ranjang, tak sengaja ku lihat foto kenangan aku dan Gaara. Ku raih foto itu, kupandangi wajah kami berdua, aku tersenyum kecil dan mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri sekali lagi bahwa keputusan yang kubuat tadi tidaklah salah. Kudekap erat-erat foto itu, kupejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk tertidur.

"Hari esok pasti akan lebih baik Neji." Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

* * *

This is my first fic. I hope all readers liked this story and please tell me what you think. Feel free for Review.

My special thanks to Lovelylawliet.


	2. Chapter 2: Move On

**Title:** A Stupid Mistake And One Big Regret.

**Pairing:** Neji x Gaara.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Move On

* * *

**

**-Neji POV-**

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak aku dan Gaara putus. Selama satu minggu ini pun kami sudah tidak berhubungan lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau keadaannya menjadi seperti ini. Aku ingin kami tetap berteman. Tapi aku tau itu tak mudah. Satu minggu ini aku tak pernah menguhubunginya dan dia pun tidak menghubungiku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengharapkan dia menghubungiku karena aku tau pasti sulit untuknya menghubungi orang yang sudah menyakitinya. Ya, aku memang tidak sempat menjelaskan alasanku padanya sejak kuutarakan keputusanku untuk putus. Aku pun tak pernah menghubunginya sejak saat itu. Dia pasti tak mau bicara lagi denganku. Bukan hanya itu, aku pun takut rasa sakit itu akan datang kembali. Minggu ini adalah minggu terberat yang pernah aku jalani. Menyadari kalau orang yang kusayangi, yang selama satu tahun menemani hari-hariku kini sudah hilang dan itu disebabkan oleh diriku sendiri. Aku tak memungkiri...

'_I miss him so bad...'_

"Ugh..." Kepalaku terasa berat. Kupijit kepalaku dengan tangan kananku. Ku lihat jam di seberang tempat tidurku telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang. Perlahan aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Sesekali aku tersandung oleh pakaianku sendiri yang berserakan di lantai. Sejenak ku lihat sekeliling kamarku dan aku sadar kini kamarku seperti kapal pecah dengan banyaknya barang-barang berserakan disana-sini. Aku melarang siapa pun masuk ke kamarku sejak saat itu. Aku selalu mengurung diriku di kamar. Aku tidak mau diganggu oleh siapa pun. Aku hanya sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk diriku sendiri. oleh karena itu, kamarku selama satu minggu ini tidak ada yang membersihkan. Aku menghela napas dan berjalan keluar.

Aroma makanan menggugah seleraku dan mengundangku untuk mengunjungi dapur.

"Oh... Halo Neji-_nii_." Sapa Hinata saat aku memasuki dapur.

"Hei Hinata." Aku menyapanya balik.

"Neji-_nii_ lapar? Mau kusuruh pelayan membuatkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Oh... Gak usah Hinata. Aku makan ini aja." Kataku sambil mengambil makanan yang ada di meja. _Damn..._ aku baru sadar ternyata aku lapar sekali.

"Hm... ya sudah kalau begitu." Katanya padaku dan kini ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Hm... Neji-_nii_."

"Hm?"

"Neji-_nii_ baik-baik aja kan? Enggak biasanya Neji-_nii_ seperti ini." Tanyanya padaku dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Aku baik-baik aja kok Hinata. Maaf ya udah bikin kamu cemas." Kataku padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Benar?"

"Iya, jangan khawatir."

"Bagus deh kalau begitu." Katanya padaku.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti kami.

"Hm... Neji-_nii_." Panggil Hinata.

"Apa?" Jawabku sambil makan.

"_Tousan_ tadi pagi telpon, _tousan_ bilang besok pulang dari Tokyo." Katanya padaku.

"Oya?"

"Ya... Tadi _tousan_ juga tanya kabar Neji-_nii_ dan juga tanya apa Neji-_nii_ sudah buat keputusan untuk kuliah dimana." Kata Hinata memberitahuku.

"Oh, kapan paman sampai di Sapporo?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Hm, mungkin besok malam _tousan_ baru sampai." Hinata menjawabku.

"Hm... ok." Kataku padanya.

Selesai makan aku kembali ke kamar. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. '_Ok Neji cukup meratapi nasib... masa sedihmu harus berakhir. Kamu harus move on...' _ batinku. Untuk memperbaiki suasana hatiku aku mulai membereskan kamarku. Sedikit demi sedikit kurapihkan barang-barangku, kulemparkan abju-baju kotor ke keranjang dan sampah-sampah ke tong sampah. Ku rapihkan juga meja belajarku yang berantakan. Sejenak kulihat fotoku dan Gaara yang ada di meja itu. Ku ambil foto itu dan ku pandangi dalam-dalam. Rasa sedih kembali menyapu hatiku saat kulihat wajah Gaara di foto itu. Aku menghela napas. Aku berjalan menuju lemari tempat barang-barang kenanganku.

"_Sayonara_ Gaara." Kataku dan kumasukkan foto itu ke dalam lemari lalu kukunci rapat-rapat.

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Hei Neji, udahlah gak usah dipikirin terus. Aku yakin kok keputusan yang kau ambil itu udah betul. Udahlah... sekarang saatnya kau bersenang-senang. Nikmatin kebebasanmu selagi kau masih muda." Kata Lee padaku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya di depan mukaku.

Aku mencari Lee untuk mengusir rasa bosan ternyata berguna juga.

"Hm, _yeah_... Kau benar." Kataku berusaha tersenyum dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri walaupun sebenarnya aku sendiri merasa tidak mampu.

Kami duduk di taman dan mengobrol ringan setelah lama berjalan-jalan. Udara dingin malam ini memang membuatku merasa segar setelah satu minggu mengurung diri di kamarku. Namun udara dingin malam ini pun terasa menusuk dan membuatku merasa kesepian walaupun kini aku bersama dengan sahabatku Lee.

"Hei Neji... Kau jadi kuliah di mana? Tokyo?" Lee bertanya padaku.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku mau ke Universitas Osaka. Bah! Universitas Tokyo gak nerima aku kuliah di sana, ck... payah! Liat aja, Universitas Tokyo bakal nyesel karena gak nerima orang yang penuh dengan potensi dan semangat masa muda kayak aku ini!" Katanya menggebu-gebu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hahaha..." Aku hanya bisa tertawa menyaksikannya.

Aku menghela napas dan melihat ke arah pohon besar yang ada di tengah taman. Tanpa sadar aku teringat kenanganku dengan Gaara. Di bawah pohon besar itulah aku memintanya untuk menjadi pacarku. Aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah dan ekspresi _shock_ yang muncul diwajahnya yang biasanya sangat datar. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mengingat hal itu namun kembali hatiku merasa tercabik. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Lee tampaknya menyadari kesedihanku.

"Neji, mikirin apa sih? Gaara lagi?" Tanyanya padaku dengan ekspresi agak cemas.

"Eh?... Ya..." Jawabku lemas.

Ia menghela napas, "Kayaknya susah banget ya buat ngalihin pikiranmu dari Gaara?"

"Ya... Gimana pun juga dia sudah bersamaku selama satu tahun. Gak mungkinkan kalau aku bisa ngelupain dia begitu aja." Jawabku padanya.

Lee tertawa kecil.

"Jadi nyesel nih sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menggodaku.

"Bukannya begitu." Jawabku singkat.

"Lagian, aku juga sempet kaget waktu kau bilang mau putus. Kupikir ada apa, bukannya kalian sejauh ini baik-baik aja."

"Udahlah Lee ga usah bahas lagi." Kataku menghentikan topik pembicaraan.

"Hahaha... Baiklah. Aku ga akan bikin kau tambah nyesel dengan keputusanmu itu. Tenang aja sobat, di luar sana ada banyak 'Gaara-Gaara' lain yang bakal gantiin Gaara-mu itu." Katanya berusaha menghiburku.

"Gak! Jangan bandingin dan samain Gaara dengan dengan orang lain." Kataku tegas dan entah kenapa timbul rasa marah dalam diriku.

"_Che..._ Ya udah kalau gitu aku punya saran untukmu. Mendingan sekarang kau pergi ke rumahnya terus minta dia kembali jadi pacarmu." Katanya menertawaiku.

"_Stupid_." Aku berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hahaha... Hei Neji! _Ok... Ok... Sorry man!_ Hahahaha..." Katanya mengejarku.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Pagi ini aku terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahku dari jendela kamarku. "Hm..." Aku membalik badan untuk menghindari sinar matahari itu. Aku masih belum ingin bangun tapi setelah kuingat bahwa pamanku hari ini pulang mau tak mau aku harus bangun. "Hoam..." Aku menguap lebar-lebar sebelum akhirnya melemparkan selimut ke samping tempat tidurku dan beranjak bangun.

Setelah kurapihkan diriku, kuingat-ingat lagi rencana apa saja yang akan kulakukan hari ini. Pertama, aku harus merapihkan isi kamarku. Lalu aku harus mulai mencari aplikasi Universitas yang akan ku tuju yaitu Universitas Tokyo. Selesai membersihkan kamar, aku duduk di depan komputerku dan mulai mencari informasi universitas yang akan ku tuju. Paman mengharapkanku untuk membatunya dan meneruskan usahanya kelak sehingga kini aku harus mengambil jurusan ekonomi dan bisnis. Merasa sudah cukup mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan, aku segera mengisi aplikasi yang disediakan dan mengirimnya ke Universitas Tokyo melalui internet. Usai mengirim formulir pendaftaran online beserta dengan hasil scan nilai-nilai kelulusanku, aku mematikan komputerku lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk membantu sepupu-sepupuku menyiapkan kedatangan paman malam ini.

Jam tujuh malam akhirnya paman tiba di rumah. Kami semua sudah siap menyambutnya. Pamanku adalah seorang _businessman_. Ia banyak merintis perusahaan-perusahaan di kota-kota lain. Perusahaannya berkembang sangat pesat di kota-kota besar. Pamanku adalah seorang pekerja keras sehingga tidak heran jika bisnis yang digelutinya selalu berhasil. Tetapi dari semua keberhasilannya di kota-kota lain, ia tidak mau merintis usaha di kota asalnya sendiri dan tempat dimana kami tinggal, di Sapporo. Ia berpendapat bahwa Sapporo biarlah menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat tanpa harus mengurusi bisnis.

Setelah paman mengambil waktu untuk beristirahat dan membersihkan diri, kami akhirnya makan malam bersama. Suasana makan malam ini sangat hangat dan dipenuhi dengan canda tawa dan juga rasa kangen dari sepupu-sepupuku, Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Hinata, Hanabi bagaimana sekolah kalian? Gak ada halangan kan?" Paman menanyai Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Sejauh ini lancar-lancar aja _Tousan_." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Whaaa... Tousan, belakangan ini sekolahku menyebalkan sekali. Masa Cuma lupa gak pake dasi aku dihukum bersihin kelas saat pulang sekolah." Adu Hanabi, sepupuku yang masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Aku dan paman hanya tertawa mendengar aduannya.

"Itukan salahmu sendiri Hanabi. _Nee-san_ kan malemnya udah ingetin buat taruh dasinya didekat baju seragammu. Eh... kamunya malah asik maen PS." Kata Hinata setengah kesal.

"Hahaha... Makanya Hanabi, lain kali dengerin kata-kata kakakmu." Kata Paman.

"Ugh... Iya deh, iya." Hanabi mendengus kesal.

"Kamu sendiri gimana Neji? Udah putuskan untuk kuliah dimana?" Tanya paman padaku.

"Ya paman. Aku memutuskan untuk kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, tadi aku sudah kirim formulir pendaftarannya." Kataku padanya.

"Oh... Bagus. Hm, Neji selesai makan ada beberapa hal yang ingin paman bicarakan denganmu. Ada waktu?" Tanya paman.

"Hm, tentang apa paman?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Nanti akan paman jelaskan. Ada waktu?"

"Oh... Iya paman, ada kok."

Seusai makan malam aku mengikutinya ke ruang kerjanya. Paman menyuruhku duduk di hadapannya.

"Begini Neji, paman punya rencana untukmu." Kata paman sambil menatapku serius.

"Er... apa itu paman?" Tanyaku penasaran bercampur rasa gugup.

"Begini, paman berencana untuk membangun anak perusahaan di Osaka." Paman menjelaskan sambil membuka buku agendanya. "Paman ingin kamu ikut mengawasi perusahaan itu sambil belajar langsung cara menanganinya. Maka dari itu paman ingin kamu berkuliah di Universitas Osaka. Paman sudah siapkan apartemen untukmu di sana. Bagaimana? Apa kamu mau?" Tanya paman padaku dengan ekspresi serius.

"Huh?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, paman sudah siapkan semuanya untukmu di sana. Bagaimana? Kamu mau kan?" Paman menanyaiku sekali lagi sambil meyakinkanku.

Tampaknya aku tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Lagi pula yang membiayaiku kuliah juga paman. Kuliah dimana pun aku akan tetap bekerja di perusahaan paman jadi tidak masalah untukku buat kuliah dimana pun. Lagi pula Osaka bukanlah kota yang buruk. Osaka adalah kota kedua terbesar yang ada di Jepang setelah Tokyo.

"Baiklah paman, aku mau." Kataku padanya sambil menatapnya serius.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Neji. Paman akan siapkan keperluanmu di Osaka nanti." Kata paman padaku, ia pun tersenyum puas.

"Baik paman. Apa masih ada yang mau paman bicarakan?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ah... sudah tidak ada. Sudah malam, kamu tidurlah kalau sudah mengantuk." Katanya padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah paman kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu dan besok aku akan kirim formulir pendaftaran ke Universitas Osaka. Selamat malam." Kataku, lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat aku hendak menutup pintu pamanku berkata, "Neji, sekali lagi terima kasih dan selamat malam." Sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku padanya, menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

Setelah kututup pintu kamarku, aku bergegas menuju komputerku dan menyalakan internet. Aku mulai mencari informasi mengenai kota dan Universitas yang akan ku tuju. Lewat informasi yang kudapat, aku mengetahui bahwa Universitas Osaka memiliki tiga kampus di tempat yang berbeda yang terdiri dari kampus Suita, Toyonaka, dan Minoo. Masing-masing kampus memiliki spesialisasi sendiri. Aku akan berkuliah di departemen ekonomi dan bisnis berarti aku akan berkuliah di kampus Toyonaka. Puas dengan informasi yang kudapat, muncul rasa antusias dalam diriku. Aku langsung membuka website Universitas tersebut dan langsung mengisi aplikasi yang disediakan. Malam ini juga aku langsung mengirim formulir pendaftaran beserta dengan scan nilai-nilai kelulusanku. Aku merasa optimis akan diterima di sana jika melihat nilai-nilai kelulusanku yang baik.

Kumatikan komputerku dan kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur setelah selesai mengisi dan mengirim formulir pendaftaran. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Sebelum aku tertidur, kulihat langit-langit kamarku dan kembali teringat pada Gaara. Sejenak aku memikirkannya. _'Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa aja yang dilakukannya setelah tak bersamaku lagi?'_

"Huh..." Aku menghela napas, tangan kiriku mengusap keningku.

"Gaara..." Kataku pelan.

Aku terus mengingat kembali masa-masa disaat kami bersama dulu. Aku kembali teringat setiap ekspresi di wajahnya saat aku menggodanya. Aku pun kembali teringat saat pertamakali kami berciuman. Ya, saat itu lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga. Aku masih ingat kejadian waktu itu di rumahnya saat kami sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama. Dia duduk di sampingku dan sedang mengajariku menggunakan rumus yang tepat. Aku yang memang agak lemah di bidang sains sulit untuk mengerti apa yang dia ajarkan padaku dan membuatnya sedikit frustasi sehingga ia duduk semakin dekat denganku untuk dapat melihat hasil pekerjaanku dengan lebih jelas. Namun aku yang juga frustasi mencoba untuk bertanya lagi padanya. Saat aku menengokkan kepalaku kearahnya, bibir kami bertemu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau wajahnya dekat sekali denganku sehingga kejadian itu pun terjadi. Aku tersenyum membayangkan kembali kejadian itu. Tanpa sadar tangan kananku kini menyentuh bibirku sendiri. Hingga kini aku masih ingat rasanya saat bibirnya yang halus merekat pada bibirku. _So addictive_. Aku pun tersenyum saat mengingat ekspresi dan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi merah padam karena kejadian itu. Aku semakin terhanyut oleh kenangan-kenangan manisku bersama Gaara hingga rasa kantuk mengalahku dan aku pun terakhir memimpikan masa-masa bahagia kami.

=.=.=.=.=.=

**-Gaara POV-**

"Gaara kamu mau kemana?"

Kudengar kakak perempuanku Temari bertanya padaku dari ruang TV. Kuhentikan langkah kakiku saat aku hendak membuka pintu rumah.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, mau mencari udara segar sekalian mau beli sesuatu di minimarket. Ada titipan?" Tanyaku padanya.

Ia berpikir sejenak, "Ah... Gaara kalau kamu gak keberatan tolong beli tissue ya... Kayaknya tissue di meja makan habis."

"Ok." Jawabku.

Aku melangkah keluar rumah. Angin sore menyapu wajahku. Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam. Segar rasanya bisa keluar dari rumah. Selama beberapa hari ini aku tidak pernah keluar rumah. Sejenak langkahku terhenti. Kulihat keadaan di sekelilingku, banyak orang duduk di taman yang berada di dekat rumahku. Mereka sedang menikmati suasana sore. Banyak anak-anak yang berlarian di tengah taman, para ibu yang sedang mengobrol satu sama lain, dan pasangan muda yang duduk berdua-dua. Di suasana sore yang hangat ini aku merasa sendirian dan sepi. '_Coba kalau ada Neji...'_ batinku. Setelah sadar apa yang sedang kupikirkan kutepis pikiran itu. '_Hehe... kau bodoh, buat apa lagi mikirin dia. Dia gak pantes dipikirin lagi.'_ Kataku dalam hati. Aku tersenyum kecut pada diriku sendiri dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Setelah kuyakinkan diriku, aku melanjutkan perjalananku.

Puas menghirup udara segar dan membeli barang-barang yang harus kubeli, aku pulang ke rumah.

Kutaruh barang titipan kakakku di meja makan. Saat aku mau pergi ke kamar kakakku memanggilku.

"Gaara."

"Hm?" Jawabku.

"Udah pulang ya, mau makan malam?" Tanya kakakku.

"Ya, aku udah pulang. Hn, gak _Nee-san,_ aku gak laper. Oh... Ini tissue titipan _Nee-san_." Kataku sambil menunjuk kantung plastik yang kutaruh di atas meja makan.

"Oh... Iya. Makasih ya."

Aku mengangguk padanya. "Kalau gitu, aku ke kamar dulu." Kataku, memutar tubuhku dan mau berjalan menuju kamarku ketika kudengar kakakku memanggilku lagi.

"Gaara."

Aku memutar tubuhku menghadapnya dan memandangnya.

"Gaara, boleh _Nee-san_ bicara denganmu sebentar?" Tanyanya padaku penuh harap.

Aku hanya menatap matanya. _Nee-san_ menyuruhku duduk di meja makan. Ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Kamu kenapa Gaara? Akhir-akhir ini kamu gak kayak biasanya." _Nee-san_ bertanya padaku sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Aku gak apa-apa." Jawabku padanya, menyembunyikan keadaanku.

Ia menatapku curiga. "Jangan bohong sama _Nee-san,_ Gaara. Sepintar-pintarnya kamu nyembunyiin masalahmu _Nee-san_ selalu tau kalau kamu lagi ada masalah."

Kuangkat bahuku dan berkata "_Nee-san _gak usah khawatir, aku toh sudah besar."

Ia menghela napas dan menepuk pundakku dengan lembut. "Masa sih? Tapi kok _Nee-san_ merasakan yang sebaliknya." Ia memegang kedua bahuku dan memutar tubuhku menghadapnya. Ia menatap mataku dengan tajam. Aku selalu benci jika _Nee-san_ menatapku dengan cara seperti ini karena tatapannya membuatku merasa tak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun darinya.

"Gaara tolong... Tolong berhenti untuk menyimpan masalahmu sendirian. Memang itu adalah hal yang baik tapi ada juga saatnya kamu harus membagi masalahmu dengan orang lain." Ia berhenti sejenak dan memandang mataku lekat-lekat. "Ada apa Gaara?"

"..."

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menatap mata itu.

"Apa karena Neji?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Kenapa _Nee-san_ berpikiran begitu?" Aku kaget dan kembali bertanya padanya.

"Karena kamu mulai mengurung diri di kamar sejak kamu pulang saat terakhir kali kamu pergi dengan Neji."

"Jadi benar karena Neji?"_ Nee-san_ bertanya padaku sekali lagi.

"..."

_Nee-san_ mempererat genggamannya di pundakku. "Gaara?" _Nee-san_ mencari wajahku dan kembali menatap mataku. "Gaara tolong, maukan kamu berbagi sama _Nee-san_? _Nee-san_ gak tahan liat kamu seperti ini." Pintanya padaku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Jadi benar karena Neji?"

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku padanya tanpa menatap matanya.

"Memangnya ada apa denganmu dan Neji?"

"Dia..." Aku menelan ludah. Aku kembali teringat malam itu. Malam dimana kami berpisah. Rasa sakit yang telah berhasil kusangkal kembali menyebar. Aku benci keadaan seperti ini. Aku benci rasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk di dadaku. Aku benci pada bagian dari diriku yang masih mengharapkannya padahal aku tau dia sudah menyakitiku. Tiba-tiba mataku terasa panas, pandanganku mengabur. Kutahan setengah mati air mata yang ingin keluar dari mataku. Aku gak mau nangis karena dia. Enggak, aku enggak mau! Aku juga gak mau nangis di depan _Nee-san_.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya _Nee-san_.

"Huh?" Kataku bingung.

"Kamu bertengkar sama Neji?"

"Hahaha..." Aku tertawa lemah.

_Nee-san_ kini benar-benar penasaran.

"Aku gak bertengkar dengan dia." Kataku padanya sambil mendengus.

"Lalu kenapa kalian?" Tanya _Nee-san_ tambah bingung.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Aku dan Neji udah gak ada apa-apa lagi."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kami putus." Jawabku singkat.

Kulihat ekspresi kaget diwajah _Nee-san_. "Kok bisa?"

"_Nee-san_ _please..._ Aku gak mau bahas lagi." Kataku sambil berdiri. "Kalau _Nee-san_ gak keberatan aku mau istirahat dulu. Aku capek." Aku berjalan menuju kamarku.

Kututup pintu kamarku dengan punggungku. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan kini tumpah membasahi wajahku. Dadaku terasa sesak. '_Sial!'_ umpatku dalam hati. Aku berusaha untuk kuat namun kini aku tak sanggup untuk bertahan. '_Gaara, kamu gak rapuh.'_ Batinku menguatkan diriku sendiri. kakiku kini terasa lemas. Aku pun jatuh terduduk di lantai dan menyandar pada pintu kamarku. Semakin aku berusaha untuk menguatkan diriku aku semakin merasa lemah. Kini luka yang selama ini kusimpan dan hampir mengering seperti terbuka dan berdarah lagi. Sakit sekali rasanya. Kupegang bagian yang paling terasa sakit, dadaku, dengan tangan kiriku. Aku merasa seperti dikhianati oleh orang yang kucintai. Kutarik rambutku dengan tangan kananku sambil terus terisak. Aku sulit mengendalikan diriku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku terus terisak hingga keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku.

Keesokan hari aku terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat dan sakit. "Ugh!" Aku mendesah dan memegang kepalaku saat aku berusaha untuk duduk. Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Aku melihar bayangan diriku sendiri di cermin. Lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mataku terlihat lebih pekat dari biasanya. Mataku merah. Aku mencuci wajahku dengan air. Air dingin yang menyentuh kulit wajahku membuat sakit di kepalaku semakin terasa. "Ah..." desahku.

Aku berjalan ke dapur mencari kotak obat. Kuambil kotak obat itu dari lemari di dekat kulkas dan kutenggak obat itu cepat-cepat. Aku melihat ada _notes_ yang ditempel di kulkas. Kukenali tulisan itu adalah tulisan Temari, kakakku. Kuambil _notes_ itu dan kubaca.

_Gaara,_

_ Gaara, Nee-san berangkat kerja hari ini pagi-pagi. Nee-san udah siapkan sarapan untukmu di meja makan. Kalau sudah dingin, panaskan saja. Hari ini Nee-san juga pulang agak malam. Nee-san ada acara dengan teman-teman kantor. Take care ya..._

_Nee-san._

Kuletakkan _notes_ itu diatas meja makan dan kulirik bungkusan yang disiapkan _Nee-san_. Sadar perutku lapar karena aku tidak makan dari tadi malam, kulahap semua makanan yang disediakan tanpa kupanaskan lagi. Entah karena aku terlalu malas untuk memanaskannya atau karena aku terlalu lapar. Aku tak peduli.

Seusai membersihkan diri aku duduk di ruang TV. Kupencet tombol _remote_ TV untuk mencari acara yang bagus namun tak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatianku. Kulempar _remote_ TV itu kesamping, kududuk menatap langit-langit rumah dan kubiarkan TV itu bicara sendiri. Rumah ini terasa sangat sepi. Kini hanya ada aku sendirian di sini.

"Huh..." Aku menghela napas.

Kugunakan waktu luang ini untuk kembali memikirkan rencana kuliahku. Aku berencana untuk tetap kuliah di sini. Aku sudah mengirimkan banyak formulir pendaftaran keberbagai Universitas yang ada di sini. Kini aku hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Aku tidak mendaftar ke Universitas di kota besar karena biaya untuk berkuliah di sana pasti mahal. Aku memang bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Aku tidak mempunyai orang tua yang dapat membiayaiku kuliah dimana pun aku mau. Yang membiayaiku sekolah selama ini adalah Temari, kakakku. Ia berkerja bukan hanya untuk membiayaiku sekolah tapi juga untuk kebutuhan kami setiap hari. Kami sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Ayah dan ibuku bercerai saat aku berumur tiga tahun. Kami semua diasuh oleh ibuku sampai ibu meninggal karena kanker saat aku berusia dua belas tahun. Terakhir kali kudengar kabar tentang ayah adalah beberapa saat sebelum ibu meninggal. Ia kini telah menikah lagi dengan perempuan lain dan pindah ke kota lain. Sejak itu aku dan kakak-kakakku tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentang dia. Kakakku Temari, sebagai anak yang tertua saat itu sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya memutuskan untuk menjaga aku dan Kankuro. Saat itu biaya sekolah kami ditanggung oleh paman kami, Yashamaru. Setelah Temari lulus kuliah ia memutuskan untuk berhenti merepotkan paman. Maka ia bekerja sehingga dapat membiayai sekolahku dan Kankuro serta kebutuhan kami sehari-hari. Aku menyadari keadaan ekonomi yang sulit dikeluargaku maka aku memutuskan berusaha mati-matian untuk menaikkan nilai-nilai di sekolahku hingga aku mendapatkan beasiswa agar biaya yang ditanggung _Nee-san_ tidak terlalu berat. Kankuro, kakak laki-lakiku setelah lulus SMA memutuskan untuk tidak berkuliah. Ia pergi ke luar kota untuk mencari pekerjaan dan dapat menghidupi dirinya sendiri. kini Kankuro berada di Osaka, bekerja di sebuah perusahaan mainan sebagai desainer _Action Figure_.

Bosan sekali rasanya hari ini. Tak ada kegiatan yang dapat kulakukan. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kulirik _handphone_-ku yang kuletakkan di sampingku. Rasanya aneh melihat _handphone_-ku tidak sibuk dengan sms dan telpon. Ku ambil _handphone_-ku dan kubuka layarnya. Tidak ada satu sms pun yang masuk. Sepi rasanya. Kututup _handphone_-ku kembali dan kugenggam erat-erat. Sejak aku putus dengan Neji semuanya berubah dan mulai saat ini aku harus dapat membiasakan diriku dengan hal itu.

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!" Aku terbangun mendengar suara _Nee-san_ memanggilku.

"Ugh...!" Aku menutup kepalaku dengan bantal berharap suara itu dapat teredam.

_BLAAAK!, "_Gaara!!" _Nee-san_ membuka pintu kamarku dengan keras dan berjalan ke arahku.

Ia menarik bantal yang menutupi kepalaku, mengguncang-guncangkanku dan memanggil-manggil namaku, memaksaku untuk bangun.

"Huh?" aku membuka mataku dan langsung disambuty oleh senyuman lebar _Nee-san._

"Gaara!" _Nee-san_ menarik ke dua tanganku hingga aku terduduk di kasur dan ia langsung memelukku erat-erat. Aku hanya bisa diam dan bengong dipelukkan _Nee-san_. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sadar dengan reaksiku yang bingung _Nee-san_ melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan ekspresi antusias di wajahnya.

"Gaara selamat ya...!" Katanya padaku dengan senyuman lebar.

Aku hanya dapat menatapnya bingung. Sambil mengedipkan mataku untuk mengusir rasa ngantuk yang masih tersisa.

"Liat!"_Nee-san_ menyodorkan map berwarna biru yang dari tadi dibawanya.

Aku menatap map itu lalu menatap wajahnya bertanya-tanya.

"Gaara liat deh." _Nee-san_ menaruh map itu di pangkuanku.

Kulihat map biru itu. Di depan map itu terdapat tulisan berwarna gading yang tertulis 'Universitas Osaka'. Kupengan map itu dengan kedua tanganku. Aku masih bingung apa maksud semua ini. Penasaran, aku buka map itu dan di dalamnya terdapat tulisan 'Program Beasiswa Universitas Osaka' aku masih menatap isi map itu, masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Aku melihat _Nee-san_ yang kini sudah duduk di depanku.

"Apa ini?" Aku bertanya pada _Nee-san_, bingung.

"Ini adalah program beasiswa yang ditawarkan Universitas Osaka padamu." _Nee-san_ menjelaskan kepadaku dengan antusias.

"Huh?" Aku masih bingung.

"Ya, Universitas Osaka menawarkan beasiswa untuk setiap murid terbaik di setiap sekolah. Sekolahmu telah merekomendasikanmu untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ini dan liat aja kayaknya Universitas Osaka telah memilih dan menawarkan program ini padamu." Jelas _Nee-san_ padaku sambil terus tersenyum.

Kulihat kembali map biru di pangkuanku. Kuraba tulisan Universitas Osaka yang ada di sampul depan map itu. Perasaan takjub dan kagum muncul di dalam diriku. Aku tersenyum.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Untuk mengambil kesempatan yang telah ditawarkan padaku membuutuhkan pengorbanan. Mau tak mau aku harus meninggalkan kotaku, Sapporo. Kota ini adalah tempat dimana aku tumbuh dan dibesarkan. Kota ini menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan. Kenangan tentang ibuku, teman-temanku, dan... Neji. Aku menghela napas. Aku mengingat saat kami masih bersama. Banyak kenangan-kenangan indah yang kuingat tentangnya di kota ini.

"Gaara." Suara _Nee-san_ membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya?" Aku menengok kearahnya.

"Kankuro, dia ingin bicara denganmu." Kata _Nee-san_ sambil menunjuk telepon yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Oh..." Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk di ruang TV menuju telepon.

"Halo?"

"Gaara." Suara Kankuro terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Oh... Tidak, aku dengar kau ditawari program beasiswa oleh Universitas Osaka. Lalu bagaimana? Kau ambil kan?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Er... Aku belum tau." Kataku.

"Kenapa? Itu kesempatan bagus, gak semua orang bisa dapet beasiswa di sana." Kankuro mencoba untuk meyakinkanku.

"Hn, ya aku tau."

"Pikirkan lagi deh, jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti."

"Ok."

"OK kalau begitu, nanti kalau kau jadi ambil program itu tak usah khawatir soal tempat tinggal, kau bisa tinggal denganku di sini."

"Ok, thanks." Kataku padanya.

"Ya, ya... Jangan lupa, pikirkan baik-baik ya." Pesannya sebelum ia mematikan telepon.

"Bagaimana? Apa katanya?" _Nee-san_ bertanya padaku.

"Dia tanya soal program beasiswa itu." Kataku padanya.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah."

_Nee-san_ duduk di sampingku. "Gaara apa yang jadi beban pikiranmu lagi?" _Nee-san_ menanyaiku.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kamu bingung untuk mengambil keputusan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"_Nee-san_ tau pasti berat meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi ke kota baru. Tapi Gaara, jangan jadikan itu sebagai penghalang untuk meraih cita-citamu. Kamu udah diberi kesempatan yang gak semua orang bisa dapet, manfaatin kesempatan itu. Jangan khawatirin _Nee-san_ di sini. _Nee-san_ akan baik-baik aja." _Nee-san_ berkata padaku, menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih _Nee-san_." Kataku sambil memeluknya.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Untuk mengambil program beasiswa ini aku harus mengikuti tes yang diselenggarakan oleh Universitas Osaka secara langsung. Melalui tes itulah aku dapat memilih jurusan apa yang akan kuambil. Setelah kupikirkan, aku memutuskan untuk berkuliah di _Faculty og Engineering_ di _Departemant of Architecture_ dan aku akan berkuliah di kampus Suita. Tes yang akan kuikuti akan diselenggarakan satu minggu lagi. Aku harus menyiapkan diriku. Hari ini aku akan mengisi semua persyaratan yang harus ku isi. Aku juga harus menyiapkan barang-barangku karena dua hari lagi aku akan berangkat ke Osaka. Aku sengaja berangkat lebih awal karena kupikir aku harus membiasakan diriku di sana. Selain itu, waktu luang di sana dapat kumanfaatkan untuk mencari kerja _part-time_. Aku ingin mandiri dan tak ingin bergantung pada Kankuro maka akhu harus bekerja sendiri.

Saat kubereskan barang-barangku aku melihat barang-barang pemberian Neji. Salah satunya adalah gantungan kunci dengan gambar kami berdua. Kuambil gantungan kunci itu dan kulihat gambarnya. Aku melihat kami tersenyum bahagia di sana.

"Huh..." Aku menghela napas.

Kuletakkan gantungan kunci itu di tempatnya semula. '_Mungkin dengan cara ini aku dapat melupakanmu Neji. Setiap tempat di sini selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Bukannya aku ingin menghapus setiap kenangan kita. Hanya saja mengingat hal itu selalu membuatku sakit. Mungkin dengan cara ini juga aku dapat mengobati diriku sendiri. Hahaha... Kau pasti gak tau kan bagaimana rasanya. Kau bisa dengan mudah memulai hidupmu yang baru di Tokyo tanpa harus dihantui oleh kenangan-kenangan kita. Huh! Mungkin kau malah gak pernah memikirkan kenangan kita. Tapi aku di sini selalu dihantui oleh setiap kenangan yang sudah kita lalui bersama. Setiap tempat dan suasana di sini selalu mengingatkanku tentangmu. Itu membuatku semakin sulit untuk melupakan dan melepaskanmu. Maka aku putuskan untuk meninggalkan kota ini dan memulai hidupku yang baru di sana. Apa aku egois?'_ Batinku bertanya.

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Gaara." _Nee-san_ mengantarku ke pintu rumah dan memelukku erat. Aku balas memeluknya.

"Hati-hati Gaara. Kabari _Nee-san_ kalau sudah sampai." Pesan _Nee-san_.

"Baik _Nee-san_. Aku berangkat dulu." Kataku padanya.

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan kulihat wajahnya. Ada raut sedih di wajah itu namun ia memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"_Nee-san_ jaga diri ya." Pesanku padanya.

"Ya, jangan khawatirin _Nee-san_."

Aku mengangguk padanya. _Nee-san_ melambaikan tangannya padaku dan aku pun melangkah keluar rumah menenteng tasku.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Sampai di bandara aku membuka bungkusan yang kubeli di toko yang kusinggahi sebelum kemari. Aku menggenggam erat benda itu sekarang. Sebuah nomor baru yang baru kubeli. Kurogoh _handphone_-ku dari saku celanaku dan mengambil _simcard_-nya. Sejenak kupandangi _simcard_ itu. Aku bersiap mematahkannya tapi setelah kupandangi dan berpikir, kuurungkan niatku. Aku memasang _simcard_ yang baru kubeli di _handphone_-ku sambil terus menggenggam _simcard_ lamaku. Kumasukkan _simcard_ lamaku ke bungkus _simcard _baru itu_._

"Sayonara..."

"Neji... Aku siap memulai hidupku yang baru." Aku tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

Huahhh!!! Finally bisa publish juga...

Maaf ya update nya agak lama XD karena emang chapter 2 ini lebih panjang dari yang pertama. And semoga gak boring ya XP

Yap... Review nya tetap sangat kunantikan... Please tell me what you think.

My super duper special thanks to Lovelylawliet.


	3. Chapter 3: My Brain's Forgotten But My

**Title:** A Stupid Mistake And One Big Regret.

**Rate:** M (yup, rate nya naik pangkat jadi rate M karena belakangan agak pervert hahahaha.... Selain itu juga ada beberapa alasan yang menyebabkan rate nya naik pangkat. Salah satu alasannya juga ada di chapter ini. Makanya rate nya diganti jadi M supaya aman hehehe...)

**Pairing:** Neji x Gaara.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **My Brain's Forgotten But My Heart Remembers.

* * *

**-Neji POV-**

_2 years later..._

"_Hun_... Kamu tunggu di sini ya. Aku beli makanan dulu. Sekalian kamu mau kubelikan apa?" Ino menanyaiku. Aku duduk di salah satu meja kosong di cafe dekat kampus.

"Oh, aku belum lapar. Kamu aja yang pesan." Kataku padanya.

"Oke deh!" Ino tersenyum padaku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Tunggu ya." Ia menambahkan dan pergi meninggalkanku untuk memesan makanan.

Kulihat Ino saat ia berjalan menuju _counter_ makanan. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. aku merasa bangga pada diriku karena bisa mendapatkan Ino. Ino adalah gadis yang populer di kampus, karena itulah aku merasa bangga bisa mendapatkannya. Kami sudah berpacaran selama enam bulan. Sebelum bersama Ino aku banyak menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan dan bahkan laki-laki. Hm... Mungkin karena itu aku mendapat julukan _playboy_. Yup... Selama dua tahun terakhir ini aku benar-benar berpetualang. Berpetualang untuk mencari orang yang benar-benar cocok denganku. Harus kuakui, aku cukup menikmatinya tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa bosan untuk bergonta-ganti pacar. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memilih Ino sebagai pacar tetapku. Kebetulan pula Ino memiliki sifat-sifat yang mendekati standartku. Gak salahkan kalau aku memilih yang terbaik dari semuanya. Gak salah juga kan kalau aku ingin yang terbaik untuk diriku? Egois memang, tapi kurasa semua orang juga pasti ingin seperti itu.

"_Hun_... Bener nih kamu gak mau makan? Makanannya enak lho..." Ino sudah duduk dihadapanku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Enggak, aku bener-bener belum lapar. Kamu makan aja."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku makan ya." Katanya sambil menggigit sandwich.

Kuperhatikan dia saat ia makan. Aku tersenyum sendiri. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kenangan yang seharusnya tidak lagi kuingat.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku dan pemuda berambut merah berlari ke kantin._

"_Hei Gaara, kenapa sih buru-buru ke kantin? Gak biasanya." Tanyaku sambil berlari mengejarnya._

"_Aku lapar sekali." Jawabnya singkat._

_Kami terus berlari hingga tiba di kantin dan Gaara memesan makanan. Kami duduk di salah satu meja yang masih kosong. Aku duduk di depan Gaara yang sedang lahap menyantap makanannya. Untuk orang bertubuh kecil seperti dia, porsi makannya sangat banyak. Aku bingung kok bisa ya tubuhnya yang kecil itu menampung makanan sebanyak ini. Aku tertawa kecil._

"_Kenapa kau?" Gaara bertanya padaku sambil terus makan._

"_Heh? Gak apa. Lucu aja liat kamu makan." Kataku padanya._

"_Hm. Kamu aneh." Katanya tanpa melihatku._

"_Hahahaha... Hei pelan-pelan makannya. Tuh mulutmu belepotan." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengusap makanan yang belepotan di sudut bibirnya. Saat itu juga semburat merah muncul di pipinya yang putih._

"_Hahaha... Kenapa mukamu?" Godaku._

_Dia hanya menepis tanganku yang masih memegang dagunya dan meneruskan makan. Tapi aku sempat melihat ada senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibir mungilnya._

_**-End of flashback-**_

"Neji! Ngelamun ya?" Suara Ino membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Oh... Sorry." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Mikirin apa sih? Belakangan ini kok suka melamun begitu?" Ino bertanya padaku.

"Enggak kok. Gak apa-apa mungkin sedikit stress aja mikirin ujian." Kataku berbohong.

"Oh... Jangan terlalu dipikirin lah. Ujian juga masih lama kan." Kata Ino berusaha menenangkanku.

"Iya, eh... Ada makanan di dagumu." Ku ulurkan tanganku ke wajahnya dan kubersihkan makanan yang menempel di sana. '_Dejavu'_ pikirku. Kaget dengan apa yang kurasakan aku menarik tanganku tiba-tiba dan membuat Ino bingung.

"_Hun_... Kamu kenapa sih? Kok aneh begitu?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Hm, gak apa-apa kok. _Sorry_." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Kayaknya kamu benar-benar stress ya. Ya sudah lebih baik kamu istirahat aja deh. Hari ini kita gak usah jalan ya. Kamu istirahat aja, gimana?" Usul Ino.

"Ya, kayaknya aku memang perlu istirahat. Kamu gak apa-apa kan kalau hari ini gak jadi pergi?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Gak apa-apa kok, kan masih ada besok-besok yang penting sekarang kamu istirahat aja dulu." Ino tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu. Aku antar kamu pulang lalu aku istirahat di rumah."

"Ok." Ino tersenyum padaku.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Kututup pintu kamarku dengan agak kasar. Kulempar dompet dan kunci mobil begitu saja di meja dekat tempat tidurku. '_Kenapa sih aku harus inget dia terus! Dia itu masa lalu Neji!'_ Aku memarahi diriku sendiri. Aku sudah bosan dan capek oleh bayang-bayang Gaara. Kenapa aku harus selalu mengingatnya. Segala kenangan tentangnya selalu mengganggu hubunganku dengan pacar-pacarku. Kenangan-kenangan yang selalu membuatku merasa bersalah ketika aku bersama dengan orang lain.

"Ugh!" Kutarik rambutku frustrasi.

Tak seharusnya aku merasa seperti ini. Aku sudah putus dengannya kan? Seharusnya aku sudah bebas sekarang. Aku bebas menentukan apa saja yang ku mau. Aku bebas pacaran dengan siapa saja yang kusuka. Tapi kenapa selalu saja muncul rasa bersalah dalam diriku ketika aku bersama dengan orang lain. Aku selalu teringat caranya tersenyum, caranya memandangku, saat dia bicara denganku.

"Aargh!"

Aku memukul keningku sendiri, kesal. Kuhenyakan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Suasana sunyi di apartemenku tidak membuat suasana hatiku membaik. Kuseret kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Kucuci mukaku dengan air dingin di wastafel untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Saat aku mendongak, kulihat wajahku yang basah di cermin. Kutatap wajahku sendiri dan tersenyum dingin.

'_Mungkin aku butuh udara segar.'_ Pikirku, maka aku keluar dari kamar mandi, ku telpon Lee, kuambil dompet dan kunci mobilku lalu pergi ke sebuah club.

=.=.=.=.=.=

_Drrrtt... Drrrtt_

Aku membuka mataku dengan malas. Kugapai _handphone_ ku yang kuletakan di meja di samping tempat tidurku. Handphone itu terus bergetar. Kusipitkan mataku untuk dapat melihat dengan baik tulisan di layar handphone ku.

'_Hm, Ino'_

Kuangkat telpon itu dengan kikuk, "Hm... Ya halo?"

"Hi _Hun_... Baru bangun ya?" Suara Ino yang riang terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil menguap.

"Oh gak kok, cuma mau bilang selamat pagi aja." Katanya dengan manis.

"Oh, ya. Selamat pagi juga Ino." Aku membalas ucapannya.

"_Hun,_ hari ini kamu gak ada acara kan? Hari ini aku membuat kue, kamu bisa datang kan ke rumahku?" Pintanya penuh harap.

"Ok, nanti siang aku datang ke rumah kamu." Jawabku.

"Baiklah, mandi sana! Jangan malas-malasan!" Katanya sok galak.

"Hahaha... Ok, aku mandi kalau gitu."

"Ok, Ketemu nanti siang ya... Bye _Hunny_." Katanya riang sebelum menutup telpon.

Aku tersenyum sendiri sambil memandangi handphone. '_Dasar sok galak'_ Kataku dalam hati. '_Sama seperti Gaara.'_ Tambahku dalam hati tanpa kusadari.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Drrrtt... Drrrtt_

"_Ugh! Halo?"_

"_Wake up sleepyhead!" Suara yang kukenal terdengar dari seberang sana._

"_Hoam... Jam berapa sih?" Kataku, masih memejamkan mata._

"_Udah jam setengah tujuh. Bangun! Hari ini sekolah kan." Katanya galak._

_Aku tersenyum mendengar suaranya._

"_Ah... Masih pagi, nanti saja." Kataku masih malas._

"_Gak ada nanti-nanti. Bangun sekarang! Mandi sana!" Perintahnya._

"_Iya galak." Kataku._

_Aku bisa mendengarnya mendengus dari seberang sana._

"_Hahaha..." Aku tertawa. Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya saat ia mendengus. So cute. Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa._

"_Urusai."_

_Sekarang pasti rona merah telah menghiasi pipinya. Aku tak dapat menahan diriku untuk tertawa lebih keras lagi._

"_Ugh! I hate you!"_

"_Oh... I'm hurt." Kataku dengan suara sedih yang dibuat-buat._

"_Sudah cukup bercandanya. Sana mandi." Suruhnya dengan suara yang lebih lembut._

"_Hahaha... Baiklah, aku mandi dulu ya. See you at school."_

"_Ok, bye." Katanya sebelum menutup telpon._

_Aku tersenyum dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi._

_**-End of flashback-**_

Sadar telah mengingat kenangan yang seharusnya tidak kuingat lagi aku menghela napas. '_Gaara lagi! Gaara lagi!'_ Kataku dalam hati. Kapan aku dapat benar-benar melupakannya?

=.=.=.=.=.=

Kutekan bel rumah Ino. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka. Ino menyambutku dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Hai." Sapanya sambil tersenyum.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Aku berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih no 43. Ku ketuk pintu itu dan munculah seorang pemuda berambut merah menyambutku dengan senyuman di bibirnya._

"_Hai." Sapa pemuda itu._

_**-End of flashback-**_

Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menjernihkan pikiranku.

"Kenapa _hun_?" Tanya Ino cemas.

"Oh, gak apa-apa." Kataku tersenyum padanya.

Ino mengajakku masuk. Kami berjalan menuju dapur.

"_Hun_ kamu datangnya kecepetan nih, kuenya belum jadi." Kata Ino.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil padanya. Ino menarik tanganku dan menyeretku masuk ke dapur. Aku duduk di _counter_ sedangkan dia sibuk mengangkat kue-kue yang sudah matang dari dalam oven.

"_Hun, _ini cobain." Ino menyodorkan kue yang sudah matang ke depan mulutku. Dia menungguku menggigit kue itu sambil terus tersenyum padaku.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Makan apa kau?" Aku bertanya pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di sebelahku. Kami duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di taman._

"_Makanan buatan Nee-san, mau coba?" Tanyanya padaku. Ia menyodorkan makanan yang sedang dimakannya di depan mulutku. Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Ia menungguku menggigit makanan yang di pegangnya._

**-**_**End of flashback-**_

"Neji, ini cobain." Suara Ino memecahkan lamunanku.

Aku membuka mulutku dan menerima kue yang Ino sodorkan.

"Hm... Enak." Kataku memujinya.

"Oya? Bagus deh kalau kamu suka." Katanya senang.

Ino mengambil kue yang di buatnya dan memakannya. "Ugh!" Ino mengernyit. "Aku rasa kue ini terlalu manis." Katanya padaku. Ia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa manis di mulutnya.

"Kurasa aku terlalu banyak memberi gula. Gimana menurutmu _hun?"_ Ino bertanya padaku.

"Enggak kok, menurutku ini sudah pas. Ini enak kok." Kataku meyakinkannya sambil memakan lagi kue buatannya.

"Oya? Aneh, padahal menurutku ini terlalu manis." Katanya padaku.

Aku tidak kaget atau merasa aneh dengan ucapannya karena sebenarnya Ino memang tidak terlalu suka manis. '_Sama seperti Gaara.'_

"Ugh!" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menjernihkan kembali pikiranku.

"Kamu kenapa sih _hun?_ Akhir-akhir ini kamu aneh." Ino mendekatiku dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok." Kataku berbohong.

Ino merangkulkan tangannya di pundakku. "Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran." Ino mengusap pipiku dan memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Aku duduk di ruang ganti mengenakan semua perlengkapan anggar. Kuletakkan helm anggar yang dari tadi kupegang di sampingku bersama dengan pedang anggarku. Tanganku terasa dingin, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhku. Aku sangat gugup. Kuremas tanganku sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang memegang bahuku. Aku mendongak ke arahnya. Gaara..._

_Gaara merangkul pundakku dan duduk di sampingku. Ia menyentuh pipiku dan memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya._

"_Jangan gugup Neji. Kamu pasti bisa." Katanya penuh dengan keyakinan. Matanya memandang ke dalam mataku. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman yang hangat yang secara ajaib dapat menghangatkan seluruh tubuhku. Muncul sebuah kekuatan dan keyakinan baru di dalam diriku._

'_Ya aku pasti bisa.' Kekuatan baru itu membuatku yakin._

_**-End of flashbak-**_

'_Gaara...'_ Pikirku. Ino masih tersenyum menatapku.' _Senyum itu... Senyum itu... Gaara!_' Aku menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. _'Gaara, Gaara.'_ Dipikiranku kini hanya ada Gaara. Ia kaget saat aku menciumnya tapi ia mulai rileks dan membalas ciumanku. Kutarik tubuhnya semakin dekat ke padaku. Kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, mendekapnya erat. '_Gaara aku gak akan melepaskanmu.' _Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Kupegang wajahnya dengan salah satu tanganku. Kuangkat tubuhnya dan kududukkan dia di meja _counter_ tanpa melepaskan bibirnya. Kuhisap bibir bawahnya dan menggigitnya perlahan memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Saat mulut itu terbuka aku memasukkan lidahku dan menjelajahi mulutnya. '_Gaara... I miss you so bad'_ Aku merasakan tangannya kini menggenggam erat rambutku dan menariknya perlahan.

"Ah...Ne..ji."

Suara itu, suara itu. Itu bukan suara Gaara. Aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya dan menarik tubuhku dari pelukkannya. Aku kaget karena melihat Ino di hadapanku yang kini terengah-engah dengan wajah yang merah. '_Dia bukan Gaara'_ Pikiranku berkali-kali memberi tahuku.

"Neji?"

"Ma... Maaf Ino." Aku berkata padanya sambil terus berjalan mundur menjauh darinya.

Ino turun dari meja _counter_ dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Neji?"

Aku terus berjalan mundur hingga punggungku menyentuh dinding.

"Maaf." Kataku padanya penuh dengan penyesalan. Aku memutar tubuhku dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku terus berlari hingga aku mencapai mobilku. Aku masuk ke dalamnya dan kubenturkan kepalaku ke setir mobil. Saat ini pikiranku kacau sekali.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Kulempar dompet dan kunci mobil begitu saja di meja ruang tamu. Kuhenyakkan tubuhku di sofa. '_Gaara, kenapa kamu selalu ada di pikiranku?'_ tanyaku dalam hati, putus asa. Kepegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku dan kutarik rambutku frustrasi.

"Kenapa Gaara? Kenapa?" Tanyaku keras. Aku tau Gaara tak akan menjawabku.

"Kenapa aku selalu mengingatmu?"

Wajah Gaara kini terlihat dengan jelas di dalam pikiranku. Gaara tersenyum, Gaara tertawa, Gaara yang sedih, Gaara yang marah, semua ekspresi Gaara yang kuingat kembali diputar dalam ingatanku. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan aku pun ingat sensasi-sansasi aneh di tubuhku dan rasa mulas di perutku saat Gaara di dekatku, menyentuhku, memelukku, dan... menciumku. Hatiku kini kembali terasa perih karena aku tau kalau Gaara kini bukan milikku lagi. Aku sudah melepaskannya dan kehilangan dia. Namun pikiranku tak berhenti mengingatnya. Rasa rindu yang menyesak di dadaku memacu pikiranku menjadi semakin liar. Aku ingat saat kami berciuman dan ia mendesahkan namaku, aku ingat betapa halus kulitnya di telapak tanganku saat tanganku menjelajah di balik kausnya, betapa berat napasnya di telingaku saat aku menciumi lehernya. '_Oh my God! Apa yang kupikirkan.'_ Aku menegur diriku sendiri dalam hati. Kupukul kepalaku untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. '_Lebih baik aku istirahat saja.'_ Pikirku.

Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk yang kesekian kalinya mencoba untuk tidur namun sulit rasanya. Wajah Gaara selalu nampak jelas dalam ingatanku. Kukatupkan kedua mataku semakin erat berusaha mengusir bayangan Gaara yang dari tadi menggangguku. Sia-sia akhirnya aku menyerah. Kubuka kedua mataku dan kutatap langit-langit kamarku. Kini pikiranku semakin berbahaya. Kusentuh bibirku denga tanganku saat aku kembali teringat bagaimana rasanya saat aku menciumnya, merasakan bibirnya yang halus, saat lidahku menjelajahi mulutnya, saat lidah kami bertarung berusaha untuk menang. Jantungku kini berdebar-debar dan rasa aneh di perutku timbul kembali. Aku ingat betapa halus kulitnya saat aku menyentuhnya. '_Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya saat aku menyentuh bagian-bagian yang sensitif di tubuhnya? Apakah ia akan bereaksi?'_ Memikirkan hal itu telah membuat celanaku kini terasa ketat. '_Apakah ekspresi wajahnya akan berubah?'_ Tanganku terus turun ke bawah ke bagian tubuhku yang menegang tanpa kusadari. '_Apakah wajahnya akan terlihat semakin cantik saat gairah menyapu dirinya?'_ Aku mendesah saat tanganku kini menyentuh bagian itu. '_Apakah ia seindah yang kubayangkan di balik pakaian yang dikenakannya?'_ Tanganku kini perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. '_Bagaimana rasanya saat aku melihat ke dalam matanya dan mendekapnya erat? Saat tubuhnya yang kecil menggeliat di bawahku? Saat napasnya yang semakin berat menyapu telingaku?'_ Tanganku kini bergerak lebih cepat pada bagian tubuhku yang terangsang. '_bagaimana suaranya saat ia mendesahkan namaku sementara tubuhnya hanyut dalam gairah?'_

"Ga... Gaara." Desahku.

Kegerakkan tanganku lebih cepat lagi berusaha mengeluarkan semua gejolak emosi dan hasrat yang kusimpan.

'_Bagaimana reaksinya saat aku menekankan bagian tubuhku padanya? Saat tangannya memelukku erat? Saat kakinya melingkar dengan rapat di pinggangku? Saat punggungnya menggesek seprai setiap kali aku menekannya?' _Kugigit bibirku untuk menahan erangan yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas di dalam pikiranku. Seperti sebuah film. Kupacu tanganku secepat yang kubisa. Rasanya aku seperti mau meledak. '_Dan yang paling penting adalah saat akhirnya kau menjadi milikku.'_

"AH!!!" Kukeluarkan semua hasrat yang kupendam.

Kuremas seprai dengan tanganku yang bebas. Seluruh tubuhku mengejang saat kenikmatan menyapu diriku. Kuperlambat gerakan tanganku dan dapat kurasakan cairan kental telah membasahi tanganku. Kutarik tanganku dan kupandangi. Kini tanganku terbalut oleh cairan putih lengket. Saat itu juga perasaan 'sakit' menyapu diriku. Rasa jijik timbul di dalam hatiku.

"Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan!!" Teriakku.

Aku merasa sangat menyedihkan, melepaskan hasrat dengan cara seperti itu terhadap mantan pacarku sendiri. Aku jijik pada diriku sendiri. Rasa bersalah mulai merayap dalam diriku. Rasa bersalah karena telah memikirkan Gaara dengan cara seperti itu.

"ARGH!!"

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Aku perlu membersihkan tubuhku dan air dapat membantuku untuk berpikir jernih.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur. Pikiranku di penuhi oleh Gaara.

_Drrrtt... Drrrtt_

Handphone ku bergetar. Kuraih handphone ku dan melihat siapa yang menelponku malam-malam begini. '_Ino.'_ Kataku dalam hati.

Kubetulkan posisi dudukku dan menghela napas sebelum menerima telpon.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Neji?" Suara Ino terdengar dari seberang sana, ia terdengar agak cemas.

"Ya?" Jawabku.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan? Kamu kenapa sih? Sepertinya belakangan ini banyak yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Ino menanyaiku.

"Oh... Aku... Aku hanya..." Aku bingung menjawabnya.

Aku mendengar Ino menghela napas.

"Aku gak tau apa yang lagi kamu pikirin. Aku gak tau apa yang jadi beban pikiranmu tapi Neji bisakan kalau hal itu tidak mengganggu hubungan kita?" Pintanya.

"Maaf..." Aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan kata itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami sebelum akhirnya Ino berbicara lagi.

"Baiklah, gak apa-apa kok. Hanya jangan simpan beban pikiranmu itu sendirian, kalau kamu mau kamu boleh kok berbagi denganku." Katanya.

Aku hanya tertawa hambar. "Thanks." Kataku.

"Ok, untuk menghiburmu gimana kalau besok kita jalan? Tapi kalau kamu malas em... Gimana kalau besok ke Starbucks di daerah kampus Suita aja? Lagian kita juga belum pernah jalan ke sana kan lalu siapa tau minum kopi bisa menenangkan pikiranmu." Usul Ino.

"Ok, boleh."Kataku tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu besok pulang dari kampus kita langsung ke sana ya."

"Ok."

"Ok deh, sekarang kamu tidur ya. Jangan banyak mikir."

"Ya."

"_Good night hunny."_

"_Good night._" Kataku sebelum menutup telpon.

Aku menghela napas, masih menggenggam handphone ku. Kini aku tau kenapa aku merasa lebih cocok dengan Ino dibanding dengan pacar-pacarku yang lain dulu, karena Ino sangat mengingatkanku pada Gaara. Ino memiliki beberapa sifat dan kebiasaan yang sama seperti Gaara. Jadi ternyata selama ini seberapa aku berusaha untuk melupakannya tapi tetap saja hatiku mengingatnya. Selama dua tahun ini aku selalu mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain tapi tetap saja hatiku tak pernah merasa puas. Hatiku tetap kosong. Sekarang aku sadar kalau ternyata tak ada orang yang dapat menggantikan tempat Gaara di hatiku. Ternyata selama dua tahun ini aku terus berusaha mencari 'replika' Gaara yang dapat mengisi kekosongan di hatiku. Tapi percuma saja karena 'replika' itu bukan Gaara.

'_Gaara...'_ Kataku dalam hati. '_Ternyata selama ini aku salah. Aku kosong tanpamu Gaara.'_

Sudah lama sekali, dua tahun, sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

'_Apa kabarmu Gaara? Kau dimana sekarang? Masihkah kau ingat padaku? Apakaha kau sudah mendapatkan pengganti diriku? Bahagiakah kau sekarang? Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu.'_

Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah malam dimana aku memutuskannya. '_Kalau ingat itu taukah kau Gaara kalau aku sangat menyesal sekarang?'_ Hatiku pilu. Aku berharap kejadian malam itu tak pernah terjadi. Mungkin sekarang kau masih ada di sisiku, menemaniku, dan aku masih bisa melihat wajahmu. Ya, wajah itu, aku sangat merindukan wajahmu. Mataku terasa panas dan dadaku kembali terasa seperti di tusuk-tusuk. '_I miss you Gaara, I miss you so bad'_

Aku merasa sendirian sekarang, aku merasa tersesat. '_Gaara... I need you.'_ Tanpa sadar cairan panas telah membasahi pipiku. Ingatanku kembali mengingat tentang Gaara. Saat ia tersenyum padaku. Memelukku untuk menenangkanku dari semua kegundahanku. Aku masih dapat merasakan betapa hangat pelukkannya. Aku merindukan kehangatan itu dan aroma tubuhnya yang manis yang selalu dapat menenangkanku. Rasa perih di dadaku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Gaara... Maafin aku." Kataku terisak.

"Gaara... Aku menginginkanmu, aku menginginkanmu kembali." Kataku putus asa.

Aku merasa semua kekuatan yang kupunya telah hilang. Aku merasa terpuruk, aku benar-benar membutuhkan Gaara. Kulihat handphone ku dalam keadaan putus asa. Terjadi konflik di dalam diriku untuk menghubunginya atau tidak. Aku ingat, aku masih menyimpan nomornya. '_Tapi apa dia masih mau mendengar suaraku? Apa dia masih mau bicara denganku?'_ Kuambil handphone ku yang lain dan kuketik nomornya di handphone itu. Saat aku mau memencet tombol 'call' aku merasa ragu. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya saja, itu saja sudah cukup untukku. Rasa butuh di dalam diriku telah mengalahkan gengsiku. Kupencet tombol 'call' dengan mantap dan kutaruh handphone ku di telingaku, menunggu tersambung.

"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat di hubungi_."_

Suara operator telah mematahkan harapanku. Namun aku tak menyerah. Aku terus menghubungi nomor itu tapi jawaban yang kudapat sama. Sadar kalau itu tak ada gunanya, kuhentikan usahaku. Rasa kecewa menghantam diriku.

"Gaara... Aku membutuhkanmu." Bisikku.

"Walaupun pikiranku terkadang berhasil melupakanmu tapi hatiku selalu mengingatmu."

=.=.=.=.=.=

**-Gaara POV-**

Kubereskan barang-barangku. Kumasukkan semua catatan ke dalam tas. '_Akhirnya kelas berakhir juga.'_ Kulihat jam tanganku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang.

"Ugh!" Keluhku.

Hari ini kelas sangat panjang sampai-sampai waktu bubar terlambat setangah jam. '_Kalau begini aku gak mungkin sempat makan siang sebelum kerja.'_ Keluhku dalam hati. Kuseret kakiku menuju tempatku bekerja part time sebagai barista. Yup, sudah enam bulan aku bekerja di sana. Bekerja di sana cukup nyaman dan enak. Paling tidak gaji yang kuterima sebanding dengan tenaga yang dikeluarkan.

"Hi Gaara!" Sapa pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto. Ia adalah teman kerjaku di sini.

"Hi." Jawabku membalas sapaannya.

Naruto mengikutiku ke dapur.

"Kau lemas sekali hari ini. Kenapa?" Tanyanya riang.

"Ya, aku memang agak capek hari ini." Jawabku sambil memakai perlengkapan kerjaku.

"Gak heran sih kalau kamu cape. Kuliah di arsitek memang menguras tenaga dan otak." Katanya, ia meyenderkan bahunya ke dinding dapur.

"Hm." Jawabku sambil mengikatkan celemek berwarna hijau di pinggangku.

"Ooh... Aku tau! Jangan-jangan kau lemas gara-gara Kiba gak kerja ya hari ini?" Naruto tertawa menggodaku.

"Itu gak ada hubungannya." Kataku padanya.

Aku masih dapat mendengarnya tertawa saat aku berjalan keluar dari dapur, siap untuk bekerja. Huh! Sejak Naruto tau soal hubunganku dengan Kiba dia tak pernah berhenti menggodaku. Kadang-kadang sampai membuatku malu. Aku dan Kiba sudah jadian selama satu bulan. Yup, akhirnya satu bulan yang lalu aku memberinya kesempatan setelah lima bulan ia mendekatiku. Naruto terus mendorongku supaya aku memberi Kiba kesempatan karena menurutnya Kiba bersungguh-sungguh denganku. Kupikir apa salahnya juga mencoba. Sejak putus dengan Neji aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan engan siapapun. Entah mengapa seolah-olah aku sudah menutup hatiku untuk orang lain. Tapi sekarang aku belajar untuk bisa meninggalkan masa lalu, makanya aku memberikan kesempatan pada Kiba. Kuakui itu sulit. Huh... Entah kenapa aku aku masih saja seperti orang bodoh, mengharapkan orang yang sudah jelas-jelas meninggalkanku. Bahkan mungkin sekarang dia malah sudah tak ingat lagi padaku. Kugelengkan kepalaku dan menghela napas. '_Sudah waktunya aku bekerja'_ pikiranku mengingatkanku.

=.=.=.=.=.=

**-Neji POV-**

Kutunggu Ino di depan kelasnya.

"Hei _hun_, lama ya nunggunya?" Ino menyapaku saat ia keluar dari kelas.

"Enggak juga." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu kelihatan lesu sekali." Ino menatapku cemas, ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahiku untuk mengecek suhu tubuhku.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok." Kataku sambil menepis tangannya perlahan.

Ino memandangku dengan ekspresi yang agak sedih.

"Ayo." Kataku padanya.

Setelah kuparkirkan mobilku kami berjalan menuju Starbucks. Ino berjalan di sampingku, menggandeng tanganku. Perjalanan kami ke sana sangat hening, tak ada satu pun dari kami yang berbicara. Tiba-tiba langkah Ino terhenti.

"Ah! Tasku ketinggalan di mobil." Serunya kaget.

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tasku ketinggalan di mobil." Ulangnya menjelaskanku.

"Oh..." Kataku. Saat aku hendak berbalik mengambilnya Ino menahanku.

"Biar aku saja yang ambil. Kamu jalan aja duluan ke Starbucks. Takutnya ramai." Katanya.

"Ok kalau begitu." Kataku sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilku padanya.

"Oh ya _hun_, pesenin aku frappucino ya, gak pake caramel ok!" Pesannya padaku sebelum berlari meninggalkanku.

Aroma kopi menyengat di hidungku saat aku masuk di Starbucks. Aroma itu membantuku mengendurkan syaraf-syarafku yang tegang dari tadi malam. Kulihat sekelilingku, '_lumayan ramai juga'_ kataku dalam hati. Aku berdiri di antrian untuk memesan kopi. Tiba-tiba handphone ku bergetar. Kuperiksa handphone ku, ternyata sms dari Lee. Aku sedang membalas sms nya saat giliranku tiba, tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang menyerobot untuk meminta sedotan. Maka aku meneruskan smsku.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya ban..."

'_Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini, sangat familiar.' _Pikirku aneh.

Kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku karena di hadapanku berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah, berkulit putih, bermata hijau, dan ia memiliki tato 'Ai' di dahinya. Sosok yang sangat kurindukan, sosok yang selalu membayangiku, sosok yang selalu mengisi mimpi-mimpiku. Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi shock, ia balik menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sama di wajahnya.

"Gaara..."

"Neji..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-to be continued-**

**

* * *

  
**

Argh!!! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini. Maaf ya update nya lama hehehe... Please jangan di timpuk... Sudah cukup rasanya punggung sakit-sakit n tangan pegel gara-gara ngetik chapter ini sampek jam 3 pagi.

Huaaaaaaaaaahhh... semoga suka ya sama chapter ini... n jangan lupa REVIEW ya hehehe... Review nya aku tunggu lho XD...

Dan seperti biasa, my special thanks to Lovelylawliet.


	4. Chapter 4: I See You

**Title:** A Stupid Mistake And One Big Regret.

**Pairing:** Neji x Gaara.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine... Just story...

* * *

**Last Chapter:  
**

'_Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini, sangat familiar.' _Pikirku aneh.

Kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku karena di hadapanku berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah, berkulit putih, bermata hijau, dan ia memiliki tato 'Ai' di dahinya. Sosok yang sangat kurindukan, sosok yang selalu membayangiku, sosok yang selalu mengisi mimpi-mimpiku. Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi shock, ia balik menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sama di wajahnya.

"Gaara..."

"Neji..."

* * *

**Chapter 4: **I See You

* * *

**-Gaara POV-**

Kami saling menatap terbelalak.

Neji diam menatapku. Rambut cokelatnya masih sama panjangnya dan diikat kendur seperti dulu. Mata lavendernya, ya mata itu yang selalu memenjarakan aku dalam pandangannya setiap kali aku memandangnya. Tubuh itu masih juga tubuh yang tinggi tegap yang dulu pernah memelukku erat dan memberiku rasa aman. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi shock seperti halnya wajahku sekarang. Deheman dari orang yang mengantri di belakang Neji memecahkan adu pandang kami.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kataku gugup.

"Ah... Ya, dua frappuchino yang satu gak pake caramel." Katanya sambil terus menatap ke dalam mataku.

Tatapan itu semakin membuatku gugup. Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang seperti mau keluar dari rongga dadaku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Naruto, tak sanggup lagi melihat mata itu. Tatapan matanya sukses membuat lututku terasa lemas.

"Two frappuchino, one no caramel." Kataku pada Naruto dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Naruto mengangguk padaku dan mulai membuatkan pesanan Neji sementara aku menyibukkan diri dengan mesin kasir, terus berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Namun aku tau Neji masih menatapku.

Neji tersentak kaget saat aku memberitahunya jumlah yang harus di bayar. Ia merogoh dompet dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang padaku tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Terima Kasih." Kataku padanya tapi aku masih tak berani menatapnya.

"Ya." Katanya sambil terus memandangiku.

Neji berjalan mengambil minumannya dan duduk di meja terdekat sementara aku melayani customer lain. Aku masih merasakan Neji mengawasiku. Itu semakin membuatku salah tingkah. Kurasakan ke dua pipiku kini memanas.

'_Argh!'_ Teriakku dalam hati, frustrasi.

'_Mau apa sih dia.'_ Pikirku agak kesal. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa untuk meredam rasa gugupku. Semakin aku gugup semakin ceroboh tindakanku. Aku terus memusatkan perhatianku pada mesin kasir walaupun sudah tak ada customer yang kulayani. Aku terlonjak kaget saat Naruto menyentuh bahuku.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Eh... Eng-enggak, enggak apa-apa." Kataku kikuk.

Dia menatapku curiga karena memang tak biasanya aku begini. Naruto menyapukan pandangannya ke arah meja-meja pengunjung. Pandangannya terpaku pada Neji yang hingga saat ini ia masih melihat kearahku. Argh! Suasana seperti ini sangat membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Aku... Aku mau kebelakang dulu ya." Aku berkata pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Selama aku berjalan menuju dapur tetap kurasakan pandangan Neji mengikutiku hingga aku menghilang dari pandangan. Aku menyandarkan diriku di tembok dapur. Jantungku berdegup kencang, kakiku lemas. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diriku sendiriku. Sekarang pasti mukaku sudah pucat seperti habis melihat hantu.

'_Aku gak percaya! Apa orang yang di depan itu benar-benar Neji? Hyuuga Neji? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Pikirku panik. _'Ya Tuhan kenapa aku harus ketemu dia lagi. Tanpa harus ketemu dia pun udah susah buat aku ngelupain dia dan tanpa ngeliat dia aja itu udah sulit buat aku nutup luka-luka lamaku. Kenapa sekarang dia malah mucul lagi? Lagian ngapain dia ada di Osaka, bukannya harusnya ada di Tokyo?'_

Jujur saat ini aku seperti tak punya kekuatan untuk melihatnya. Setiap kali aku melihatnya hatiku merasa seperti tersayat-sayat. Namun kuakui bukan hanya itu yang kurasakan. Tak kupungkiri sebagian hatiku merasa senang bertemu kembali dengannya dan ada banyak rasa dalam diriku yang gak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata. '_Bagus Gaara! Bahkan sekarang aku tak percaya sama diriku sendiri yang sekarang gak berani menatap dia.'_

"Gaara?"

Suara Naruto membuatku tersentak.

"Kamu lagi apa? Kamu kenapa sih? Aneh banget hari ini." Tanyanya padaku sambil mendekatiku.

"Gak, aku gak apa-apa kok." Jawabku.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Keluar yuk, ada customer lagi tuh." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke luar.

"Oh... Oke. Kamu keluar dulu aja. Aku selesein beresin ini dulu sebentar." Kataku menunjuk tumpukan kardus kopi di lantai.

"Oke kalo gitu." Jawabnya sambil lalu.

Aku menghela napas lega tapi sedetik kemudian rasa panik kembali mendatangiku karena mau tak mau aku harus keluar dan bertemu lagi dengan Neji. '_Tenang Gaara, tenang.'_ Aku menenangkan diriku dan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melangkah keluar. '_Ya, untuk apa aku harus bersembunyi? Lama-lama aku juga pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Lagi pula kenapa juga aku harus gugup? Dia itu kan cuma masa lalu dan sekarang aku sudah punya hidup yang baru.'_ Kataku dalam hati meyakinkan diriku sendiri. kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan melangkah keluar.

Saat aku melangkah keluar pandangan kami bertemu. Ingin rasanya kualihkan tatapanku tapi mataku seolah tak mematuhi perintah dari otakku. Neji melihat lurus ke dalam mataku. Tatapan itu selalu berhasil mejerat jiwaku. Ia tersenyum padaku. Kerasakan kedua pipiku kembali memanas. Tatapan kami terputus saat Neji mengalihkan tatapannya pada orang yang duduk di depannya. Baru kusadari bahwa Neji tidak sendirian. Ia ditemani oleh seorang wanita yang cantik. Sepertinya hubungan mereka sangat dekat, terlihat dari gerak tubuh wanita itu yang sangat akrab dengan Neji dan tatapannya. Wanita itu menyentuh kedua pipi Neji dengan kedua tangannya dan berbisik sesuatu padanya lalu wanita itu... Menciumnya. Rasa sesak kembali memenuhi dadaku seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Kualihkan tatapanku dan menyibukkan diriku membantu Naruto menyiapkan pesanan customer.

'_Kenapa aku harus merasa seperti ini? Gak seharusnya aku merasa begini kan? Neji itu masa lalu dan bukan siapa-siapaku lagi, dia bebas untuk memacari siapa saja yang dia mau tapi kenapa hatiku sakit saat melaihatnya bersama dengan orang lain.' _Jerit hatiku bingung.

Dari sudut mataku kulihat mereka meninggalkan mejanya. Neji menengok ke arahku sebelum meninggalkan kafe tapi aku pura-pura tak melihatnya.

Saat Neji sudah tak terlihat lagi kupandangi pintu dimana ia berdiri tadi. Mataku terasa panas. Buru-buru kuusap mataku dengan tanganku sebelum orang lain melihatku.

O0o0o0o0o0O

**-Neji POV-**

Seusai mengantar Ino pulang kupacu mobilku menuju apartemenku. Di sepanjang jalan aku memikirkan kejadian tadi siang di Starbucks.

'_Gaara.'_ Kataku dalam hati.

'_Jadi selama ini dia ada di sini? Apa yang ia lakukan di kota ini?_' Hatiku bertanya-tanya.

Pertemuan tadi siang kembali terbayang dalam pikiranku. Kembali dapat kulihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajahnya saat ia melihatku. Kurasa bukan hanya aku saja yang kaget.

"Gaara." Kataku lirih.

Kucengkeram setir mobilku erat-erat. Kini mobilku tiba di sebuah persimpangan. Konflik berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Aku bingun harus memilih jalan yang mana. Jika aku ke kanan, aku akan menuju apartemenku. Tapi jika aku ke kiri... Aku akan pergi ke tempat di mana Gaara berada. Aku berpikir sejenak, menghela napas dan akhirnya kuputarkan setirku ke kiri menuju tempat di mana Gaara berada.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri saat menyadari keputusan yang kubuat.

Walaupun begitu aku tetap memacu mobilku lebih cepat lagi. Aku ingin kembali melihat wajah itu. Berharap dengan melihat wajah itu dapat mengobati segala rasa yang berkecamuk di dalam hatiku.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat yang sama seperti tadi siang. Buru-buru, aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat menuju Starbucks. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhku, rasa gugup mulai menyelimuti diriku. Aku baru sadar, aku tak menyiapkan apa-apa untuk bertemu Gaara. Langkahku terhenti, tanganku terkepal keras, mataku menatap lurus ke arah kafe itu dan pikiranku bekerja keras tentang apa yang akan kukatakan saat bertemu dengannya lagi. Tiba-tiba kenyataan menghantamku.

'_Apa dia mau bicara denganku setelah kusakiti dia dua tahun yang lalu?'_ Aku bertanya dalam hati.

Kembali kuingat ekspresi di wajahnya saat ia bertemu denganku tadi siang.

'_Apa mungkin sebenarnya ia tak mau lagi bertemu denganku?'_ Memikirkan itu hatiku terasa perih. Aku berharap dia telah memaafkanku. Tapi harapanku kutepis kembali.

"Tidak mungkin untuknya memaafkan aku semudah itu atas apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya." Kataku lirih.

Kuputar langkahku untuk kembali ke mobilku tetapi wajah Gaara kembali terngiang dalam ingatanku. Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah kafe itu. Kembali terjadi perang batin dalam diriku. Aku teringat saat mata hijaunya beradu pandang dengan mataku. Ada berbagai emosi di sana yang tak dapat kutebak. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri, aku masih merasakan keteduhan di mata itu. Keteduhan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan dulu.

Aku berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati kafe itu. Kulihat masih ada beberapa pekerja di sana.

"Apa Gaara masih di sana? Apa dia masih duduk di sana?" Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Aku berdiri diam.

"Gaara, apa aku masih pantas bertemu denganmu? Apa aku masih pantas melihat wajahmu? Apa aku masih pantas menatap ke dalam matamu dan bicara padamu setelah kejadian dua tahun yang lau? Apa kamu masih sama seperti dulu? Mencintai aku? Mengingat apa yang telah kita lalui bersama? Gaara, apa mungkin semua itu masih ada di dalam hatimu setelah apa yang telah kuperbuat?"

Aku memaksa otakku mengingat kembali semua tentang Gaara. Matanya, hidungnya, senyumnya, wajahnya, apapun semua tentang Gaara hingga ingatanku tiba pada kejadian tadi siang saat mata Gaara menangkap Ino yang sedang menciumku. Aku berani bertaruh ada rasa cemburu di matanya.

'_Gaara apakah ini tandanya kamu masih sama seperti yang dulu?'_

Kuberanikan diriku untuk melangkah mendekati kafe itu, mencari sosok yang berambut merah di sana. Mataku menangkap sosok itu. Gaara tengah bercanda dengan teman sekerjanya.

"Kamu gak berubah Gaara. Kamu masih sama seperti dulu. Jarang tersenyum, jarang bicara, sebentar lagi pasti wajahmu memerah karena malu..." Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Gaara yang benar-benar memerah saat teman sekerjanya menggodanya.

"Gaara kenapa kamu gak pernah berubah."

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata safir memandang lurus padaku. Teman sekerja Gaara kini diam menatapku dan mengernyit bingung. Entah karena panik atau kaget kualihkan pandanganku dan kuputarkan tubuhku seakan-akan mencari sesuatu di bawah sana. Pemuda itu mendengus bingung dan bergumam. Entah apa yang ia gumamkan tapi pada akhirnya ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman sekerjanya yang lain. Kuhela napas panjang.

'_Pengecut! Kamu benar-benar pengecut Hyuuga Neji!'_ Makiku dalam hati.

Kulihat lampu di kafe itu telah padam. Semua pekerja keluar dari kafe itu. Buru-buru kusembunyikan diriku di dekat pohon palem di dekat sana. Aku tak mau Gaara melihatku berdiri diam di sini menatapnya. Kuawasi Gaara melambaikan tangannya ke semua teman kerjanya. Kini dia berdiri diam sendirian, hatiku berkecamuk ragu.

'_Apa sebaiknya aku menghampirinya?'_ Aku menimbang dalam hati.

Tapi tiba-tiba.

"Gaara!"

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada asal suara itu. Kudapati seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan dua tato segitiga berwarna merah di pipinya mendekati Gaara. Aku berpikir, tato macam apa itu?

Gaara melempar senyum tipis ke arahnya. Hatiku terhenyak saat pemuda itu menyentuh tangan Gaara.

'_Siapa dia?'_ Pikirku dalam hati. '_Pacar Gaara kah? Gak mungkin, Gaara gak suka tipe orang kayak dia.'_ Sangkalku pelan. '_Lalu siapa dia?'_ Bisik hatiku yang lain. _'Kakaknya kah? Ya mungkin benar. Itu Kankuro, kakaknya.'_ Kuhela napas menenangkan diriku sendiri. Kuawasi Gaara yang dirangkul pemuda itu berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan. Dengan paksa kuseret kakiku meninggalkan tempat ini. Tempat di mana aku bisa melihat Gaara lagi.

"Gaara..." Aku memeluk setir mobilku.

"Aku kangen sama kamu..."

O0o0o0o0o0O

Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur. Pikiranku dipenuhi kejadian-kejadian hari itu di Starbucks. Rasa senang merayap di dalam hatiku karena aku tau sekarang aku bisa melihat Gaara lagi. Pagi ini aku bangun dengan semangat yang tak biasanya kumiliki. Aku tak sabar untuk memulai hari ini. '_Aku tak sabar untuk melihatmu lagi, Gaara.'_

_Drrrt... Drrrt..._

Handphoneku bergetar. Kuambil handphoneku dari meja kerjaku. Nama Lee tertera di layar handphone.

"Halo?"

"Neji!" Suara Lee yang selalu bersemangat terdengar dari seberang sana. Kadang aku berpikir apa sih yang bikin Lee selalu penuh semangat begitu.

"Ya, kenapa?" Aku bertanya.

"Em... hehehe... Neji, lu jemput gue ya. Mobil gue mogok nih. Bisa kan?"

"Mobil lu kenapa? Ah... Males ah harus muter dulu jemput lu. Naik bis aja sana." Kataku malas.

"Neji lu tega ya. Cuma muter doang lu gak mau? Demi sahabatmu ini Neji lu gak mau?" Kata Lee sok mendramatisir.

Aku menghela napas, "Iya deh iya gue jemput. Bentar lagi gue jalan. Lu siap-siap deh."

"Ok, gitu dong hehe... Thanks bro." Katanya senang.

"Hm." Kataku sebelum memutus pembicaraan.

Kurapihkan diriku sekali lagi sebelum menyambar tas dan kunci mobil, berjalan keluar untuk menjemput Lee.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Di sepanjang jalan Lee tak berhenti mengoceh tentang gadis yang di taksirnya.

"Kemarin gue mampir ke perpus di kampus Suita terus gue ketemu sama dia." Kata Lee penuh semangat.

"Ngapain lu ke kampus Suita?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Gue ke perpusnya. Buku yang gue cari di kampus kita gak ada jadi ya gue cari di sana. Sapa tau aja ada. Terus gue ketemu sama Sakura ini. Dia kuliah di kedokteran di sana." Lee menjelaskan.

"Oh..."

"Doain gue Neji biar gue sukses deketin dia."

"Hm." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Pulang kuliah nanti lu ada acara gak sama Ino?" Lee bertanya padaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Gue mau ajak lu ketemu sama Sakura ini." Kata Lee padaku.

"Hah? Enggak lah, gak usah. Gue nanti langsung balik aja. Banyak tugas yang mesti di kerjain." Kataku berbohong.

"Oh... Haha... Ok kalo gitu."

Sisa perjalanan kami menuju kampus di penuhi cerita-cerita Lee tentang Sakura. Aku hanya menimpali ceritanya sekenanya saja karena pikiranku sendiri kini sedang di penuhi oleh Gaara.

'_Gaara, aku gak sabar ingin melihatmu lagi.'_ Kataku dalam hati.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Seusai kuliah aku langsung memacu mobilku ke tempat di mana Gaara bekerja. Buru-buru langsung kuparkirkan mobilku dan berjalan cepat menuju kafe itu. Aku berharap Gaara bekerja hari ini. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang setiap kali aku melangkah mendekati kafe itu. Hatiku bersemangat saat tau akan melihat dia lagi.

Aku berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin dan mulai mencari sosok Gaara di dalam kafe itu. Namun tak kudapati dia di sana. Semangat di hatiku pun menyurut.

'_Mungkin dia ada di dapur, atau mungkin dia belum datang.'_ Kataku dalam hati, menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Kutunggu Gaara muncul. Menit-menit telah berlalu bahkan berjam-jam telah berlalu namun tak kudapati sosok Gaara di mana pun.

'_Apa hari ini Gaara gak kerja?"_ Tanyaku dalam hati, kecewa.

Langit telah berubah warna dari biru cerah menjadi gelap. Hari telah menandakan semakin sore namun aku masih terus meyakinkan diriku dan berharap Gaara akan muncul.

_Drrrt... Drrrt..._

Handphoneku bergetar. Kukeluarkan handphoneku dari saku celanaku. Nama Ino tertera di layar handphoneku. Kupandangi handphone itu.

"Sorry Ino." Kataku pelan sebelum kembali memasukkan handphoneku ke dalam saku celanaku tanpa menerima panggilan dari Ino.

Kini langit telah berubah menjadi gelap tapi Gaara belum juga muncul. Kakiku terasa pegal. Tak tahan akhirnya aku duduk di tepi trotoar. Aku terus mengawasi kafe itu, berharap Gaara akan muncul setiap saat. Aku menahan napas setiap kali ada orang yang masuk ke kafe itu, berharap kalau orang itu adalah Gaara. Tapi lagi-lagi rasa kecewa menyiram diriku begitu tau kalau orang itu bukan Gaara.

Kudengar ada langkah-langkah mendekati kafe itu. Harapan di dalam diriku kembali bangkit. Kulihat ke arah datangnya langkah kaki itu. Kembali merasa kecewa karena orang itu bukan Gaara tapi pemuda pirang teman sekerja Gaara. Aku terus melihatnya masuk ke kafe itu dan menghilang ke dapur. Sesaat kemudian pemuda pirang itu muncul lagi dengan seragam kerjanya dan mulai bekerja membersihkan gelas-gelas kosong dari meja-meja pengunjung. Saat pemuda itu membuang sampah di tempat sampah yang terletak di luar kafe, untuk ke dua kalinya pandangan kami bertemu. Kembali mata safir itu menatapku bingung dan curiga, namun ia tak berkata apa-apa. Aku yang kaget karena dipergoki lagi tanpa pikir panjang langsung melihat jam tanganku, mengecek jam seolah-olah sedang menunggu seseorang. Kulihat pemuda pirang itu dari sudut mataku mengangkat bahu dan kembali masuk ke dalam kafe. Aku menghela napas lega. Aku tak menyalahkan pemuda itu yang menatapku penuh curiga karena mungkin sekarang aku memang terlihat seperti stalker.

"Menyedihkan, aku benar-benar menyedihkan." Kataku sambil terkekeh, menertawai diriku sendiri.

Lampu di kafe itu telah padam. Semua pekerja telah keluar dari dalam kafe dan Gaara tidak muncul hari ini. Hatiku merasa sangat kecewa.

"Gaara kamu dimana?" Tanyaku putus asa.

Aku tetap duduk di sana hingga semua pekerja telah menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Gaara..." kataku lirih.

Tubuhku kini terasa sangat lelah, tulang punggungku terasa kaku, dan baru kusadari kini perutku terasa lapar tapi semua itu di kalahkan oleh rasa kecewa di dalam diriku. Hari ini aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Gaara dimana aku bisa mencarimu selain di tempat ini?" Aku bertanya pada udara kosong di depanku.

Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi menunggu, kuseret langkahku dengan lemas meninggalkan tempat ini menuju mobil. Walaupun hari ini aku tak dapat melihatnya tapi aku tetap berharap besok aku dapat melihatnya lagi. Aku tersenyum kecil, menoleh ke kafe itu sekali lagi sebelum kembali berjalan menuju mobil.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Pagi ini aku bangun denga harapan baru. Harapan kalau hari ini aku dapat melihat Gaara lagi. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku kalau Gaara akan bekerja hari ini.

"Gaara apa kamu tau kalau aku bener-bener butuh kamu?" Aku bertanya pada bayanganku di cermin.

"Hah! Siapa yang sangaka kalau ternyata seorang Hyuuga Neji benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang yang bernama Sabaku Gaara." Aku tertawa kecil.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri yang juga terkekeh. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Kulihat seluruh isi kamarku. Pandanganku jatuh pada handphoneku yang dari tadi menyala. Kuambil handphone itu dan mengeceknya. Ada 14 pesan baru yang masuk dan semuanya dari Ino. Aku baru ingat dari kemarin aku selalu semua panggilan masuk di handphone. Kubuka pesan itu satu persatu.

_Neji kamu dimana? Kenapa gak jawab telpon aku?_

Aku menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan membaca pesan lainnya.

_Hun, jangan bikin aku khawatir deh. Kamu dimana? Kamu gak apa-apa kan? Kalau kamu baca pesanku please segera telpon aku_

Semua pesan yang kuterima berisi hal yang sama.

"Ino." Kataku pelan.

Ada rasa bersalah yang muncul di dalam diriku karena aku tau kalau sekarang aku sedang menyakiti orang lain lagi. Ya, sekarang aku sedang menyakiti Ino. Aku tau yang kuinginkan itu adalah Gaara bukan Ino tapi aku terus mencari seseorang yang dapat menggantikan Gaara.

"Ino maafin aku, maafin aku kalau aku sudah menyeretmu sedalam ini." Aku berbicara pada handphone yang dari tadi kugenggam.

Kuketik handphoneku dengan cepat membalas pesan dari Ino. Aku bilang padanya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan aku, aku hanya kecapean dan butuh istirahat dan meminta maaf padanya kalau aku tak mengabarinya kemarin. Setelah selesai kuketik, kubaca ulang pesan itu sebelum akhirnya kukirim.

Kini aku bimbang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan pada Ino?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri bingung.

Jika Ino tetap bersamaku, ia akan semakin kusakiti tapi jika aku melepaskannya begitu saja aku tak mau sampai ia merasa seperti kumanfaatkan dan setelah aku bosan dengannya kucampakkan dia begitu saja. Aku duduk di kasurku dan kutarik rambutku. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut memikirkan hal itu. Sebenarnya aku tak mau menyakiti Ino tapi di sisi lain yang aku butuhkan hanya Gaara.

"Argh!" Aku berteriak frustrasi.

_Drrrt... Drrrt..._

Handphoneku bergetar, nama Lee tertera di layar handphone.

"Ya?!" Aku menjawab panggilannya dengan nada tinggi yang tak kusadari.

"Whoa... Kenapa lu? Pagi-pagi gini udah emosi." Suara Lee terdengar kaget karena nada tinggiku tadi.

"Oh, sorry Lee. Ada apa?" Kataku padanya tak enak. Kupijat keningku untuk menenangkan diriku.

"Udah jam 10 kurang nih. Lu dimana? Masuk kuliah kan hari ini?"Perkataan Lee membuatku tersadar kalau aku harus kuliah.

"Hah?! Udah jam 10? Iya gue kuliah. Gue berangkat sekarang." Kataku panik sebelum mematikan handphone.

Kulihat jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang lima. '_Gawat!_' pikirku. Aku langsung bangun menyambar kunci mobil dan tas kuliah lalu berlari meninggalkan apartemen menuju mobil.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Siang ini seusai kuliah aku mendapati diriku kembali berdiri di depan Starbucks kafe. Kembali menunggu sosok pemuda berambut merah muncul. Sudah satu jam aku berdiri di sini tapi lagi-lagi tak kudapati sosok yang kucari dimana pun. Terik matahari menyengat di kulitku membuat kepalaku terasa pening dan perih di kulitku namun aku tetap berdiri di tempatku. Aku tak peduli dengan teriknya matahari atau dengan keadaan apapun selama aku bisa melihat Gaara. Namun hingga kini Gaara nelum juga muncul. Tak kupungkiri rasa sedih mulai merayap di hatiku.

'_Sebentar lagi. Ya, Neji sebentar lagi pasti Gaara datang.'_ Aku terus menyemangati diriku yang sudah mulai down.

"Please Gaara, kamu dimana?" kataku pelan.

Langit kini telah berwarna kuning tapi lagi-lagi Gaara belum juga muncul. Kini hatiku terasa berat. Kuawasi setiap orang yang masuk dan keluar dari kafe itu dengan harapan salah satu dari mereka adalah Gaara. Kusandarkan kepalaku di tiang lampu taman. Aku menghela napas dan kuregangkan kakiku untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal. Aku terus duduk di sana menantikan Gaara. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat pemuda piran teman sekerja Gaara dan pemuda berambut cokelat yang sama seperti yang kulihat pada malam itu bersama Gaara berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe. Mereka berdua menghilang di balik dapur dan muncul kembali dengan menggunakan seragam kerjanya masing-masing dan siap bekerja.

"Apa Kankuro juga kerja disini?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

'_Kalau Kankuro kerja disini apa lebih baik aku tanya soal Gaara sama dia?'_ Pikirku. '_Tapi...'_ Pikiranku terputus saat aku mendengar adanya derap langkah yang mendekati kafe. Kulihat dimana datangnya suara itu. Di sanalah dia, Gaara, ia tengah berlari mendekati kafe. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan kusembunyikan tubuhku di balik pohon palem. Kuperhatikan Gaara masuk ke dalam kafe itu dan membungkuk kepada pekerja yang lain.

'_Sepertinya ia datang terlambat.'_ Pikirku.

Rasa senang kembali muncul di hatiku. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega sekali karena akhirnya aku dapat melihat dia lagi. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirku.

"Gaara, finally I see you." Kataku pelan sambil tersenyum.

Rasa pegal dan penat karena seharian di sengat matahari hilang begitu saja saat sosok yang selama ini kucari akhirnya muncul di hadapanku. Kuawasi dia masuk ke dapur dan tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan seragam kerjanya. Ia terlihat sangat pantas dengan kaus hitam berkerahnya dan celemek hijau yang diikatkan di pinggangnya. Walaupun seraga yang dikenakannya sama seperti pekerja lainnya tapi entah kenapa seragam itu lebih pantas melekat di tubuh Gaara. Aku terlena menyaksikan pemandangan di depanku. Wajah itu tetap sama seperti yang kuingat. Datar. Rambutnya masih sama merahnya seperti dulu dan tubuhnya masih saja mungil.

"Gaara tampaknya kamu gak bertambah tinggi sesenti pun." Bisikku geli.

Sekali lagi senyum mengembang di bibirku saat tau kalau aku masih mengingat setiap detil tentang Gaara. Namun senyumanku hilang saat kulihat pemuda berambut cokelat yang kupikir adalah Kankuro, kakak Gaara, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Gaara dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Gaara hingga membuat wajah Gaara kini merona merah. Tanpa sadar kucengkeram tiang lampu di sampingku erat-erat hingga jari-jariku memutih. Rasa cemburu yang teramat sangat menyapu diriku.

"Gaara." Geramku.

'_Siapa sebenarnya pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Apa benar dia kakak Gaara?'_ Otakku berpikir keras. '_Tenang Neji, mungkin itu memang Kankuro. Siapa tau mungkin mereka memang sedekat itu.'_ Aku terus berusaha menenangkan diriku namun pikiran itu segera lenyap saat kulihat dia menyentuh tangan Gaara, menatapnya, mengusap rambut Gaara. Pemandangan itu membuat hatiku panas.

"Brengsek! Kurang ajar! Sial!" Aku terus memaki dan mengumpat.

Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi saat kulihat reaksi Gaara terhadap perbuatan pemuda itu. Cara Gaara menatap pemuda itu sangat menyakiti aku karena Gaara menatap pemuda itu sama seperti dulu ia menatapku di tambah lagi dengan senyum lembut yang tersungging di bibirnya. Hatiku terasa pedih menyadari kalau senyum itu bukan lagi ditujukan untukku tapi untuk pemuda lain yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Melihat itu membuat lidahku terasa kelu dan otot mukaku terasa amat kaku.

"Aku memang pantas merasakan seperti ini. Aku memang telah menyia-nyiakanmu Gaara dan sekarang aku memang tidak pantas merasakan apa yang kini di rasakan oleh pemuda di hadapanmu itu." Kataku penuh sesal.

"Mungkin kalau kejadian dua tahun yang lalu tak pernah terjadi pasti sekarang aku yang ada di hadapanmu, aku yang akan menyentuhmu, aku yang akan membelaimu seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu sekarang. Lalu tatapanmu, senyumanmu, terlebih lagi kamu adalah milikku. Tapi aku sudah menyia-nyiakannya. Dua tahu yang lalu aku membuat keputusan yang bodoh dengan membuang sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Maka di sinilah aku sekarang, berdiri di depan kafe seperti pecundang yang hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh bersama dengan orang lain." Aku berkata pilu.

Tenggelam di dalam perasaanku aku tak menyadari sepasang mata safir yang dari tadi mengawasiku dari dalam kafe. Saat pandangan kami bertemu aku kembali menyibukkan diriku dengan melongok-longok sekitarku seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Aku terus melakukan kegiatan itu hingga mata itu tak lagi memperhatikanku. Aku menghirup napas lega untuk kesekian kalinya. Kembali kuarahkan pandanganku pada Gaara. Kini ia sedang melayani customer. Aku terus memperhatikannya saat ia bicara dengan customer, saat ia memberitahukan pesanan customer pada temannya, saat ia mengetik di mesin kasir. Semua gerakannya tak ada yang luput dari tatapanku.

'_Aku berharap punya keberanian untuk menghampirinya walaupun hanya sebagai customer.'_ Pikirku sedih.

"Aku benar-benar pengecut." Umpatku.

Kulihat Gaara menghilang di balik dapur.

'_Apa kira-kira yang ia lakukan di sana?'_ pikirku dalam hati.

Sambil menunggu Gaara kembali aku memperhatikan keseluruhan kafe itu. Kulihat pemuda berambut cokelat yang dari tadi berdiri di dekat Gaara. Tanganku kembali terkepal. Entah kenapa setiap kali mengingat apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu pada Gaara selalu saja membuat hatiku panas walaupun aku tau Gaara memang bukan lagi milikku. Aku menggeram sebal.

Kini aku melihat pemuda berambut pirang teman sekerja Gaara mendekati pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Mereka berbisik sesuatu lalu yang mengejutkanku pemuda pirang itu menunjuk ke arahku. Dalam sekejap kini aku menatap dua pasang mata yang menatapku penuh curiga. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku mulai merasa panik namun aku tak mau terlihat seperti pecundang maka aku balas menatap mata itu. Terutama pada pemuda berambut cokelat, aku semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Tatapan kami terputus saat Gaara kembali muncul dari dalam dapur. Aku menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada tiang lampu yang berada di sampingku.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat Gaara tertawa bersama teman-teman sekerjanya.

"Gaara tampaknya kamu senang sekali di sana." Gumamku pelan.

Kulihat tangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu melingkar di pinggang Gaara. Aku hanya dapat menahan napas melihatnya. Rasa sedih kembali menghantamku. Lagi-lagi aku berharap kalau pemuda itu adalah aku. Tapi itu tak mungkin.

"Hm..." Kuseret kakiku meninggalkan kafe itu. Kulihat Gaara untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan langkahku. Kumasukkan tanganku ke saku celana untuk meredam udara dingin malam ini sementara kakiku terus membawaku semakin jauh dengan Gaara.

"See you, Gaara." Gumamku pelan.

O0o0o0o0o0O

_Ting Tong..._

_Ting Tong..._

Aku terbangun oleh suara bel yang berbunyi. '_Siapa sih yang dateng pagi-pagi begini?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati kesal. Kupaksa tubuhku untuk bangun.

"Ugh!" Tubuhku terasa sangat kaku karena dua hari terakhir ini aku terus berdiri di depan kafe di mana Gaara bekerja.

"Gaara." Gumamku saat aku kembali teringat pada kejadian malam itu.

_Ting Tong..._

Suara bel menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Kulempar selimut ke sisi tempat tidurku dan kuseret kakiku keluar dari kamar.

"Ya!" Kataku sebelum membuka pintu.

Ino berdiri di depan pintuku. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Ino?" Kataku kaget.

"Pagi hun. Hun, kamu kemana aja sih? Aku nyariin kamu dari kemarin. Kamu tuh udah bikin aku panik tau gak?"

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Terus kenapa kamu kusut banget hari ini?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Oh ya?" Kataku menjawabnya.

Ino menyerobot masuk ke dalam apartemenku.

"Hun, nih aku bawain kamu sarapan. Di makan ya mumpung masih hangat." Katanya sambil menaruh bungkusan di meja makan.

"Makasih Ino." Kataku pelan.

"Iya, oya... aku mampir ke sini mau nengok kamu. Sejak kemarin aku khawatir sama kamu. Aku kira kamu sakit makanya gak sempet kasih kabar ke aku. Kamu gak apa-apa kan hun?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok." Jawabku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat masalahku dengan Gaara dan Ino. Aku menimbang , apa sebaiknya aku bicara padanya? Apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk bicara padanya? Kulihat Ino yang kini sedang terus bicara tentang kesehatanku.

"Kamu harus banyak-banyak istirahat, gak boleh banyak pikiran, jangan lupa-"

"Em... Ino, ada yang mau aku bicarain sama kamu." Aku memotong pembicaraannya.

"Eh? Apa?" Ino menatapku bingung.

"Begini-"

"Udahlah hun, kamu jangan terlalu banyak mikir. Kamu ini segala sesuatu pasti dipikirin. Udah sekarang kamu istirahat aja." Ino memotongku.

"Tapi-"

"Shhtt." Ino menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas bibirku, menghentikan ucapanku.

"Jangan bantah ya, itu semua buat kesehatanmu sendiri kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Wah kayaknya aku harus ke kampus nih. Sebentar lagi masuk. Hun, aku tinggal dulu ya... Jangan lupa sarapannya di makan terus banyak istirahat ya." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan mencium pipiku.

"Terus jangan banyak mikir." Katanya lagi sebelum menutup pintu apartmen.

Setelah Ino pergi aku terus melihat pintu apartemenku. Kini aku bingung harus berbuat apa soal hubunganku dengan Ino.

"Argh! Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini!" Kataku frustrasi.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Hari ini tidak secerah biasanya. Langit nampak gelap karena tertutup awan mendung. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju kafe itu lagi. Sepertinya kafe ini sudah menjadi tempat tujuanku selama beberapa hari ini. Kulihat tempat dimana biasanya aku berdiri menunggu Gaara. Kuhampiri tempat itu dan kembali berdiri di sana. Tempat ini seperti sudah menjadi tempat ternyaman untukku akhir-akhir ini. Entah mengapa setiap kali aku berdiri disini aku merasa nyaman.

Kali ini aku tak perlu menunggu lama untuk dapat melihat Gaara lagi karena disanalah ia. Ya, hari ini tampaknya ia bekerja lebih awal dari biasanya. Aku terus memperhatikannya. Tak ada satu gerakan pun yang lepas dari pandanganku.

"Astaga! Apa aku sudah gila?" Kataku saat menyadari apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Aku memperhatikan keadaan di sekeliling Gaara. Aku tersenyum puas saat aku tak mendapati pemuda berambut cokelat itu di mana pun. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang. Kuperhatikan Gaara saat ia mengobrol dengan teman sekerjanya yang berambut pirang. Aku tersenyum tipis. Namun aku terkejut saat lagi-lagi pemuda berambut pirang itu menunjuk ke arahku. Tindakan pemuda pirang itu menarik perhatian Gaara dan sekejap saja sepasang mata hijau kini menatap lurus ke arahku. Kini Gaara menatapku dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Sial!" Umpatku saat rasa panik mulai menguasai diriku.

Kualihkan tatapanku pada apa saja yang ada di dekatku. Namun hal itu semakin membuatku terlihat semakin konyol. Sementara titik-titik hujan mulai turun membasahi tubuhku.

O0o0o0o0o0O

**-Gaara POV-**

Aku terkejut melihat Neji berdiri di sana. '_Dia lagi ngapain sih? Ngapain dia di sana?'_ Hatiku bertanya-tanya.

"Kamu kenal sama dia?" Naruto bertanya padaku.

"Huh?" Kataku asal bunyi karena aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kamu kenal sama dia?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Oh... Y-ya, dia... dia temen lamaku." Jawabku agak gugup.

Aku terus memperhatikannya. Dari gerak-geriknya yang aneh Neji terlihat salah tingkah.

'_Neji kamu ngapain sih? Berdiri di sana di tengah hujan begini?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku tak melepas tatapanku padanya namun ia selalu menghindari tatapanku. Penasaran akhirnya aku menyambar payung lipat Naruto yang di taruh di bawah meja kasir.

"Aku pinjam ya." Kataku pada Naruto.

"Oi... Kamu mau kemana?" Tanyanya bingung.

Aku terus berjalan ke luar tanpa menjawabnya. Kubuka payung yang kupinjam dari Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Neji. Neji tampak terkejut saat melihatku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Neji?" Aku memanggilnya.

"Oh.. H-hai Gaara." Jawab Neji gugup.

"Kamu lagi ngapain di sini?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Aku... em... aku lagi nunggu temen." Jawabnya terbata-bata.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kenapa? Gak boleh aku nunggu temenku di sini?" Katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi kenapa harus tunggu di sini? Kenapa gak di dalem aja? Di luar kan hujan." Kataku menjelaskan.

"Terserah aku dong mau tunggu di mana. Lagi pula ini juga bukan urusan kamu. Ngapai juga kamu repot-repot ngurusin aku." Katanya dengan nada ketus.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus kesal. Nada bicaranya menyakiti aku.

"Gitu ya? Ok sorry kalau kamu keganggu. Silahkan lanjutin apa yang lagi kamu lakuin." Balasku kesal.

Saat aku berbalik mau meninggalkannya tiba-tiba kurasakan ada tangan yang memegang bahuku, menahanku di tempat.

"Gaara!"

Aku tetap diam di tempatku. Perlahan-lahan aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Neji menatapku lekat-lekat dengan mata lavendernya.

"Gaara." Katanya lagi.

Aku melihat wajah Neji, wajah itu hampir basah kuyup tertetesi air hujan. Kurasakan juga cengkeramannya di bahuku semakin keras. Neji membuka mulut terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. '_Neji kamu mau apa sih? Kenapa kamu gak biarin aku pergi aja?'_ Teriakku dalam hati.

"Gaara." Katanya memanggil namaku lagi.

Panggilannya bergaung begitu pilu di telingaku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku..."

"Kenapa? Katanya kamu mau tunggu di sini? Katanya aku gak usah urusin lagi urusan kamu? Terus kenapa kamu masih nahan aku di sini?" Aku menghela napas.

"Gaara, aku..."

Aku menatap matanya lurus-lurus menunggunya menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku kangen sama kamu."

Sekejap saja hatiku terasa berat. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa.

'_Neji kenapa kamu harus ngomong kayak gitu!'_ Jeritku dalam hati.

'_Aku bener-bener gak ngerti maksud kamu itu apa? Dulu kamu ninggalin aku dengan alasan yang gak jelas, terus akhirnya kamu muncul lagi di depanku setelah aku berusaha mati-matian buat lupain kamu dan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. sekarang kamu berdiri di depan tempatku bekerja, basah kuyup kehujanan. Semenit yang lalu kamu marah-marah sama aku tapi sekarang kamu bilang kalau kamu kangen sama aku. Sebenernya mau kamu itu apa sih?" _Jerit hatiku bingung.

Kutatap mata lavender itu dalam-dalam. Aku dapat merasakan kegundahan di mata itu. Rasa marah yang kurasakan tadi telah lenyap saat aku menatap ke dalam matanya. Kuperhatikan tubuh Neji yang basah kuyup. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Sedih rasanya melihat Neji seperti ini.

"Ayo." Kupayungi dia saat aku membawanya masuk ke dalam kafe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-to be continued-**

**

* * *

  
**

Maaf baru update setelah sekian lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaanya. Please jangan timpukin aku huhuhuhuhuw.... Aku updatenya lama karena kemarin itu sekalian bikin 2 chapter, jd maaf kalo update chapter 4 ini lama.

So, inilah chapter 4 nya. Semoga bisa menebus semuanya hehehe... Oya, **REVIEW-**nya sangat aku nantikan seperti biasa.

My special thanks to Lovelylawliet yang udah repot-repot selalu ngejer-ngejer aku dimana pun aku berada dari di dunia nyata, alam mimpi, bahkan sampe ke alam siluman (kalo bener itu ada hehehe...) tetep ngejer-ngejer aku buat cepet nulis fic ini sampe selesai.

Happy Valentine and Happy Chinese New Year :)


	5. Chapter 5: Confusing

**Title:** A Stupid Mistake And One Big Regret.

**Pairing:** Neji x Gaara.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine... Just story...

* * *

**Last Chapter**

Kutatap mata lavender itu dalam-dalam. Aku dapat merasakan kegundahan di mata itu. Rasa marah yang kurasakan tadi telah lenyap saat aku menatap ke dalam matanya. Kuperhatikan tubuh Neji yang basah kuyup. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Sedih rasanya melihat Neji seperti ini.

"Ayo." Kupayungi dia saat aku membawanya masuk ke dalam kafe.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Confusing

* * *

**-Gaara POV-**

Kusuruh ia duduk di sebuah meja di dalam kafe. Kuabaikan tatapan Naruto yang dari tadi menatapku bingung.

"Sebentar ya." Kataku pada Neji. Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah padaku.

Aku benci melihat Neji seperti ini. Hatiku tak tahan melihatnya begitu kacau. Ia seperti bukan Neji yang dulu kukenal. Aku menghela napas dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Naruto mendekatiku saat aku merapihkan payung yang kupinjam darinya.

"Dia itu temenmu?" Naruto bertanya padaku sambil terus menatap Neji.

"Iya dia temenku... Temen lamaku." Jawabku pelan.

"Oh..."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Gak, gak apa-apa. Cuma akhir-akhir ini aku sering liat dia berdiri di luar kafe kayak lagi mencari seseorang." Perkataan Naruto menyentakku. Kupandangi Naruto tak percaya.

"Iya aku gak bohong. Dari beberapa hari yang lalu dia terus berdiri di sana sampe kafe ini tutup." Jelas Naruto.

'_Neji, apa yang kamu lakuin akhir-akhir ini?'_ Hatiku bertanya-tanya. Kupandangi Neji yang kini duduk sendirian. Muncul rasa sedih di hatiku melihat keadaan Neji seperti ini.

"Apa Kiba tau?" Tanyaku pada Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Kiba? Dia sempet liat juga waktu itu. Emang kenapa?" Naruto bertanya padaku bingung.

"Gak, gak apa-apa. Em... Naruto boleh aku minta tolong sama kamu?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" Ia menatapku bingung.

"Tolong jangan bilang ke Kiba tentang kejadian hari ini ya." Pintaku.

"Oh, ok." Jawabnya singkat.

"Thanks." Kataku padanya lega.

Kembali kulihat Neji yang sedang duduk sendirian. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Ia mendekapkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. '_Neji pasti kamu kedinginan.'_ Kataku dalam hati. Kuambil sebuah cup kosong dan kubuatkan kopi hangat. Kubawa kopi hangat itu padanya.

"Neji."

Neji terlonjak kaget mendengar suaraku. Ia tersenyum lemah padaku.

"Ini diminum. Kamu pasti kedinginan." Kuberikan kopi hangat yang kubawa padanya.

"Makasih Gaara." Neji tersenyum padaku.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Gaara terus memperhatikanku saat aku menyeruput kopi hangat yang dibuatnya. Dalam sekejap saja rasa hangat mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Kutatap dia dan aku tersenyum padanya. Ia membalas senyumanku dengan senyum lembutnya.

'_Akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyum itu lagi. Gaara apa aku salah kalau aku berharap senyum lembut itu masih milikku.'_ Kataku dalam hati.

Kuusap telapak tanganku untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang masih tersisa. Gaara masih memperhatikanku namun tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Gaara tolong jangan pergi ke mana-mana." Kataku pelan sampai tak seorang pun yang dapat mendengarnya.

Kulihat Gaara dengan tatapan lemah saat ia menghilang di balik dapur. Tapi tak lama kemudia ia muncul kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ini dipake sebelum kamu masuk angin." Katanya padaku sambil menyerahkan jaket yang ia bawa dari dapur.

Aku hanya menatapnya tak percaya, '_Ternyata kamu masih peduli padaku. Apa aku masih boleh berharap kalau kamu masih sayang padaku?'_ Aku berharap dalam hati.

"Ini." Gaara menyodorkan lagi jaket yang dibawanya, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Makasih Gaara." Kataku padanya. Kuterima jaket yang diberikannya dan memakainya.

Kini Gaara duduk di hadapanku. Ia tak berkata apa-apa hanya menatao lurus ke dalam mataku. Kutatap juga sepasang mata hijau yang kini ada di hadapanku. Aku menemukan ada keteduhan di sana. Keteduhan yang selama ini tak pernah kudapatkan dari siapapun. Kini di hatiku ada banyak sekali emosi yang meledak-ledak hanya dengan melihat Gaara di depanku. Ingin rasanya kupeluk dia sekarang juga dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi tapi aku juga tak ingin membuatnya menjadi takut padaku. Maka di sinilah aku, duduk di hadapannya seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Em... Gimana? Kamu masih kedinginan?" Suara Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Oh... Gak, udah enggak. Makasih Gaara buat semuanya." Kataku padanya. Aku bingung harus berkata apa.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti kami kembali. Aku tak tau harus bicara apa padanya setelah sekian lama aku tak melihatnya dan karena kejadian di luar tadi. '_Neji kamu memang bodoh'_ Umpatku dalam hati.

"Neji, apa yang lagi kamu lakuin di sini. Em... maksudku di Kota ini?" Gaara bertanya padaku ragu-ragu.

"Aku? Aku kuliah di sini. Kamu sendiri?" Aku balik bertanya padanya.

"Kamu kuliah di sini? Bukannya kamu di Tokyo... er... em... Sorry." Gaara menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak diucapkannya. Tapi aku malah senang. Ia masih ingat dengan rencanaku dulu untuk kuliah di Tokyo. Apa itu menandakan kalau ia masih terus mengingatku? Ada luapan bahagia yang muncul di hatiku.

"Aku kuliah di sini." Katanya lagi, menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela kafe.

Kumanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memandang wajahnya. Tak ada satu sudut dari wajahnya yang ingin kulewatkan. Lingkaran hitam di matanya masih tetap ada seperti dulu. Rambut merahnya masih sama seperti dulu walau kini sudah lebih panjang. Tak banyak yang berubah dari Gaara. Hanya kini ia sudah tampak lebih matang. Hal itu justru membuatku semakin menyesal dengan keputusanku dua tahun yang lalu. Kalau kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi pasti kini Gaara yang duduk di depanku masih milikku.

"Hm..." Aku menghela napas pelan.

Kini Gaara kembali menatapku.

"Kenapa?" Gaara bertanya padaku.

"Oh... Gak apa-apa." Jawabku singkat.

"Em... Gaara, kamu udah lama kerja di sini?" Aku bertanya padanya. Aku berusaha menutupi kegugupanku.

"Lumayan." Jawabnya singkat.

'_Hm... caramu menjawab pertanyaan juga masih sama seperti dulu. Gak pernah lebih dari dua kata.'_ Dengusku dalam hati.

"Enak kerja di sini?" Aku mengumpat dalam hati karena dari tadi terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Ya, begitulah." Gaara menjawab dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Pemandangan itu berhasil menghipnotis diriku hingga sekali lagi aku mengeluarkan kata-kata bodoh.

"Gaara, aku suka banget sama senyum kamu."

Detik berikutnya aku menyelas sekali sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Ingin rasanya kubekap mulutku sendiri untuk menghentikanku berkata yang tidak-tidak. Kini senyum itu telah hilang dari wajahnya digantikan dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kutebak antara kaget atau sebal. Matanya membelalak menatapku, walau begitu dapat kulihat pipinya yang putih kini bersemu merah.

'_Bagus Neji, karena mulut bodohmu itu kini situasinya jadi tambah canggung.'_ Kataku dalam hati.

Kulihat Gaara dengan pandangan menyesal. Berharap ia tidak marah karena perkataanku tadi. Kupengang cangkir kopi dengan kedua tanganku erat-erat untuk meredam rasa gugupku.

"Sorry." Kataku menyesal.

"Hm... Gak apa-apa." Ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela.

'_Kenapa ia selalu melihat ke jendela? Kenapa ia tak mau melihat ke arahku?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Memikirkan itu membuat rasa sedih itu muncul lagi. '_Gaara, aku harus gimana lagi supaya kamu mau lihat ke arahku?'_ Hatiku menjerit.

Walaupun kini Gaara sudah ada di hadapanku, bahkan ia sudah duduk di depanku tapi kalau dia belum bisa benar-benar melihat ke arahku itu belum cukup bagiku. Mungkin aku memang serakah. Ya, aku memang serakah karena aku tau apa yang ku mau dan yang ku mau hanya satu, Gaara. Aku mau Gaara seutuhnya dan aku tau aku harus berjuang untuk itu walaupun demi mendapatkannya lagi aku harus mengorbankan harga diriku dan keseombonganku sendiri sebagai seorang Hyuuga Neji. Aku rela. Sudah cukup tahun-tahun yang ku lalui dengan hati yang kosong tanpa Gaara. Kini saatnya aku harus menebus kesalahan yang kubuat dua tahun yang lalu.

'_Gaara, apa pun yang akan terjadi aku harus memilikimu lagi.'_

"Gaara." Kupanggil dia.

"Hm?" Kini Gaara menatapku.

"Kamu ganti nomor handphone ya? Aku hubungin kamu gak pernah bisa." Kataku padanya.

Gaara menatapku diam sebelum akhirnya ia menjawabku, "Ya."

"Boleh aku minta nomormu?" Tanyaku sambil berharap.

"Huh? Buat apa?" Ia balik bertanya padaku.

"Aku Cuma pengen simpen nomor kamu." Jawabku. '_Please Gaara.'_ Kataku dalam hati, berharap.

"Kenapa?" Gaara masih bertanya padaku. Tampaknya ia agak ragu memberikan nomornya padaku. Tapi aku tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Aku tak mau pulang dengan tangan kosong.

"Aku mau simpen nomor kamu biar aku gampang cari kamu. Biar aku bisa hubungi kamu." Kataku pelan.

Gaara kembali diam menatapku. Dapat kukatakan dari ekspresi wajahnya kalau ia sedag menimbang-nimbang. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Gaara memberikan nomornya dengan enggan padaku tapi aku tak peduli karena yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah mendapatkan nomornya.

"Gaara?"

"Apa lagi Neji?" Gaara menjawabku dengan nada kesal. Mungkin dia kesal karena kupaksa dia memberikan nomornya padaku. Tapi sekali lagi aku tak akan menyerah.

"Boleh kalau suatu saat nanti aku menghubungimu?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

Gaara menlihatku dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Terserah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Makasih Gaara."

"Hn."

_Drrrt... Drrrt..._

Tiba-tiba handphone-ku bergetar dan ada nama Ino di layar handphone-ku. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Dengan terpaksa kuangkat telpon dari Ino setelah berkata sorry pada Gaara dan Gaara mengangguk.

"Hunny kamu di mana?" Suara Ino langsung terdengar begitu kuangkat telpon itu.

"Huh? Aku... Aku... Aku lagi di Starbucks. Ada apa Ino?" Kulihat ekspresi Gaara berubah begitu mendengar nama Ino dari mulutku.

"Ngapain kamu di sana hun? Kenapa kamu gak istirahat aja di rumah? Kamu udah baikan?" Ino merendengiku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Aku... Aku lagi pengen aja ke sini. Aku udah gak apa-apa kok." Aku terus memperhatikan Gaara yang kini melihat ke arah jendela dengan ekspresi yang aneh di wajahnya. Ugh! Aku berharap dapat mengakhiri telpon ini secepatnya tapi Ino tak berhenti bicara padaku.

Kini Gaara bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kembali ke meja kasir. Refleks langsung kumatikan handphone-ku dan berniat menahannya tapi terlambat. Kini Gaara telah bergabung dengan pekerja lainnya di counter. Aku menghela napas dan menghampirinya.

"Gaara." Kupanggil dia.

Gaara menatapku, "Ya?" katanya.

"Em... Makasih ya buat semuanya. Ini." Kataku sambil membuka jaket yang ia pinjamkan padaku.

Gaara menahanku, "Jangan, gak usah di buka. Kamu pake aja dulu."

"Tapi..."

"Gak apa-apa. Kamu bisa kembaliin ke aku kapan-kapan." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati aku merasa senang. Mungkin jaket ini bisa jadi alasan untukku bertemu lagi dengannya di luar kafe ini.

"Makasih." Aku tersenyum balik padanya. "Oya.. em.. berapa kopiya?" Tanyaku padanya sambil merogoh dompet untuk membayar kopi yang ia berikan padaku tadi.

"Oh... Gak usah. Anggap aja aku traktir kamu." Kata Gaara sambil mendorong uang yang kuberikan padanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi. Sebenarnya aku belum mau pergi dari sini. Aku masih ingin di sini, di dekat Gaara. Tapi aku tak menemukan alasan untuk berlama-lama di sini apalagi dengan tatapan yang tidak enak dari pemuda pirang itu yang dari tadi kuabaikan.

"Em... Gaara, kayaknya aku harus pulang. Sampai nanti ya." Kataku padanya agak berat.

"Ya, sampai nanti." Kata Gaara pelan.

Kuseret kakiku keluar dari kafe itu. Berat rasanya meninggalkan kafe itu saat ini tapi walaupun berat kini hatiku merasa senang. Senang akhirnya aku bisa bicara lagi dengannya, terlebih lagi karena aku berhasil mendapatkan nomor handphone-nya jadi aku bisa mencarinya selain di kafe ini. Kurapatkan jaket yang dipinjamkan Gaara padaku. Dapat kurasakan aroma tubuh Gaara melingkar di sekeliling tubuhku seakan-akan Gaara sedang memelukku sekarang. Mungkin khayalanku yang terlalu tinggi tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Kehangatan tubuh Gaara seakan-akan mengalir dari jaket yang kukenakan.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Gaara, aku pasti memilikimu kembali."

=.=.=.=.=.=

**-Gaara POV-**

Malam ini aku pulang dari tempat kerja mendapati apartemen yang gelap dan kosong. '_Kemana Kankuro?'_ Pikirku.

"Kanku-_nii_?" Kupanggil dia tapi tak ada sahutan.

"Kanku-_nii_?" Kupanggil lagi tapi tetap saja tak ada sahutan.

'_Mungkin dia belum pulang atau mungkin dia kerja lembur malem ini'_ Pikirku. Aku mengangkat bahu dan berjalan memasuki apartemen. Kunyalakan lampu dan kuhenyakkan diriku di sofa. Rasanya tubuhku lelah sekali. Aku menghirup napas panjang dan kuhembuskan perlahan untuk membuat badanku terasa lebih segar.

"Argh!" Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku saat teringat ada banyak tugas kuliah yang harus kukerjakan. Rasa malas hampir menguasai diriku jika aku tak ingat pada beasiswa yang harus kupertahankan. Dengan berat kuseret tubuhku menuju kamar. Aku kembali tertunduk lesu saat melihat tumpukan tugas dan maket yang harus ku kerjakan.

"_Kami-sama_ tolong aku." Keluhku.

Dengan badan yang terasa sudah capek begini rasanya malas sekali jika harus mengerjakan tugas sekarang. Yang kuinginkan sekarang Cuma tidur. Aku menghela napas dan kulemparkan tas yang kubawa dari tadi ke kasur.

'_Mandi dulu deh. Mungkin abis mandi aku bisa merasa lebih segar.'_ Pikirku.

Seusai mandi kurasakan badanku memang lebih segar. Rasa lelah dan kantuk hilang dari tubuhku. Selesai mengeringkan rambut, ku jemur handuk di tempatnya dan kuseret tubuhku mendekati tugas-tugas yang tertumpuk di mejaku. Kuperiksa tugas-tugas itu satu persatu.

"Ayo! Semangat diriku!" Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Kunyalakan laptopku dan hendak mulai mengerjakan tugas saat Kiba menggangguku.

**puppy_101:** *wave* Gaara...

Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum membalas MSN-nya.

**crimson_ai:** Hi *wave*

Tak perlu menunggu lama sebelum Kiba membalasku.

**Puppy_101:** Kamu lagi apa?

**Puppy_101:** Ngapain aja hari ini?

**Puppy_101:**Aku kangen sama kamu *hug*

**Crimson_ai:** Aku lagi kerjain tugas.

**Crimson_ai:** Hari ini kayak biasa. Kuliah terus kerja.

**Crimson_ai:** Kangen? Hn... kita Cuma gak ketemu satu hari.

**Puppy_101:** Aw... jadi kamu gak kangen sama aku?

**Puppy_101:** Kamu tega ya *cry*

Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum geli. Kadang Kiba seperti anak kecil. Aku terdiam sejenak, berpikir.

**Crimson_ai:** Iya, iya.

**Crimson_ai:** Aku juga *smile*

**Puppy_101:** Begitu dong.

**Puppy_101:** Soalnya aku kangen banget sama kamu *grin*

**Crimson_ai:** Hn...

**Puppy_101:** Apa itu jawaban 'Hn'

**Puppy_101:** *laughing*

**Puppy_101:** Banyak banget ya tugasnya?

**Crimson_ai:** Ya, lumayan.

**Crimson_ai:** Kayaknya aku harus lembur malam ini.

**Puppy_101:** Ow... Aku ganggu ya?

**Puppy_101:** Mau lembur lagi?

**Puppy_101:** Gaara, jangan keseringan lembur. Kamu lama-lama bisa sakit dan aku gak mau kamu sakit.

**Crimson_ai:** Aduh, iya bawel.

**Crimson_ai:** Aku juga gak mau kalau gak terpaksa.

**Puppy_101:** Ok... Ok...

**Puppy_101:** Pokoknya jangan sampe kamu sakit.

**Crimson_ai:** Hn...

**Puppy_101:** Jangan jawab pake 'Hn'

**Crimson_ai:** Iya...

**Crimson_ai:** Iya Kiba...

**Puppy_101:** LOL

**Puppy_101:** Ya udah kalau gitu kamu kerjain lagi deh tugasnya. Nanti kemaleman lagi.

**Crimson_ai:** Ok.

**Puppy_101:** Inget ya, kalau bisa jangan lembur.

**Crimson_ai:** Iya...

**Puppy_101:** Oke deh.

**Puppy_101:** Oya, besok kamu kujemput ya di kampus.

**Crimson_ai:** Ok *smile*

**Puppy_101:** Ok...

**Puppy_101:** G'nite Gaara

**Puppy_101:** Aku sayang sama kamu *smile*

**Crimson_ai:** Ya... *smile*

**Crimson_ai:** Nite Kiba *hug*

Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum ku close MSN tadi. '_Dasar Kiba'_ pikirku. Aku menghela napas dan mau melanjutkan tugas yang tadi tertunda. Tiba-tiba entah dari mana aku teringat dengan email lamaku. Email itu sudah lama sekali tak kupakai. Aku mengganti emailku saat aku mulai berkuliah di sini.

'_Kira-kira email itu udah jadi apa ya?' _Pikirku penasaran.

Karena iseng maka kubuka lagi email itu. Aku terkejut melihat inbox yang penuh dengan email-email baru.

"Huh? Siapa orang yang masih kirim email ke sini?" Kataku bingung.

Penasaran, akhirnya kubuka inbox itu dan aku terkejut melihat alamat email yang kukenal memenuhi inbox-ku. '_Ini kan email Neji.'_ Kataku dalam hati. Kucek email itu satu per-satu dari urutan yang paling bawah.

**From: **Blindguy

**To: **Sandman_19

**Date:** 2 Oktober, 00.45 am.

**Subject: **Hi...

"_Hi Gaara, apa kabar? Kamu masih inget kan sama aku? Kamu ada di mana sekarang? Aku... Aku kangen sama kamu. Aku harap kamu masih pake email ini."_

Aku menatap email itu tak percaya. Aku bingung harus bereaksi apa. Kubuka email yang selanjutnya.

**From: **Blindguy

**To: **Sandman_19

**Date:** 3 Oktober, 02.11 am.

**Subject: **Hi lagi

"_Gaara, aku harap kamu baca email ini. Please Gaara... Bales emailku. Aku bener-bener kangen sama kamu. Aku tau ini kedengerannya menyedihkan. Tapi aku gak bohong. Aku pengen ngobrol lagi sama kamu Gaara."_

Semakin kubaca hatiku semakin bergejolak. Dadaku terasa sesak dan pikiranku bingung. '_Mau kamu itu apa sih? Kamu bikin aku bingung tau gak.'_ Batinku.

Masih ada sekitar 50 email dari Neji yang belum kubuka. Penasaran dengan isinya akhirnya aku melanjutkan membacanya satu per satu.

**From: **Blindguy

**To: **Sandman_19

**Date:** 3 Oktober, 07.10 pm

**Subject: **Gaara...

"_Gaara... kenapa kamu gak bales email aku? Apa kamu udah gak pake email ini lagi? Atau memang kamu gak mau bales? Aku bisa mengerti kalau kamu gak mau bales emailku, mungkin kamu masih marah sama aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Gaara. Mungkin maaf aja gak cukup buat aku. Tapi tolong Gaara, tolong kasih aku kesempatan buat ngomong lagi sama kamu."_

"Neji..." Aku menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan membaca email.

**From: **Blindguy

**To: **Sandman_19

**Date:** 5 Oktober, 11.01 am.

**Subject: **Gaara...

"_Gaara...Tolong bales email aku. Kalau kamu baca, please bales Gaara... Aku akan tetep tunggu email balesan dari kamu."_

Selanjutnya...

**From: **Blindguy

**To: **Sandman_19

**Date:** 7 Oktober, 06.17 am.

**Subject: **Gaara...

"_Gaara... I miss you."_

Selanjutnya...

**From: **Blindguy

**To: **Sandman_19

**Date:** 7 Oktober, 11.52 am.

**Subject: **Gaara...

"_Gaara... Kamu di mana? Aku kangen sama kamu..."_

Selanjutnya...

**From: **Blindguy

**To: **Sandman_19

**Date:** 9 Oktober, 10.45 pm.

**Subject: **Gaara...

"_Gaara, aku harap kamu masih pake email-email ini dan baca email-emailku."_

Selanjutnya...

**From: **Blindguy

**To: **Sandman_19

**Date:** 12 Oktober, 01.10 am.

**Subject: **Gaara...

"_Gaara..."_

Selanjutnya...

**From: **Blindguy

**To: **Sandman_19

**Date:** 14 Oktober, 03.25 am.

**Subject: **Gaara...

"_Gaara..."_

Mulai dari tanggal 14 oktober hingga email yang terbaru yaitu dua hari yang lalu berisi hal yang sama.

"Neji, kenapa kamu kayak gini. Kamu udah bikin aku jadi ragu." Aku berkata pada layar laptop di depanku. Membaca seluruh email-emailnya membuat hatiku merasa berat. Apalagi begitu kusadari kalau Neji masih menggunakan email itu.

**-Flashback-**

_Pulang sekolah aku memutuskan untuk ikut Neji pulang ke rumahnya. Kini kami berada di kamar Neji._

"_Hoam..." Neji melemparkan tubuhnya di kasur, malas-malasan._

_Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Neji memberiku isyarat untuk duduk di kasur. Setelah aku duduk, Neji melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan mendekapku erat. Aku suka sekali diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Neji. Ini selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Neji terus mendekapku sementara mulutnya membisikkan kata-kata di telingaku._

"_Gaara... Aku sayang kamu." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Neji bisikkan sebelum ia membalikkan wajahku menghadapnya. Kini wajah Neji dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahku sementara matanya menatapku dalam-dalam. Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali sampai-samapi rasanya ia bisa keluar dari rongga dadaku. _

_Kini tangan Neji memegang wajahku, menahanku di tempat hingga aku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Neji mendekatkan wajahnya padaku perlahan-lahan. Dapat kurasakan wajahku kini terasa panas. Neji terus bergerak mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya. Kupengang bahu Neji dan perlahan-lahan kututup mataku, siap menerima ciumannya._

_Drrrt... Drrrt..._

_Getaran handphone di saku celana Neji membuyarkan semuanya semeblum kami sempat berciuman. Kami langsung melepaskan diri dan aku menghela napas entah karena lega atau kecewa. Kudengar Neji mengumpat sebelum membuka handphone-nya. Ekspresi kesal di wajah Neji bertambah setelah ia membaca email di handphone-nya._

"_Kenapa?" Aku bertanya penasaran._

"_Ini, bikin aku kesel aja. Belakangan ini banyak banget orang iseng yang kirim-kirim emial gak jelas. Aku heran, siapa sih yang sebarin email aku." Katanya kesal._

_Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Itu penggemarmu kali." Kataku menggodanya._

"_Heh! Kok kamu malah bilang gitu sih. Kalau emang bener ini dari penggemarku harusnya kamu marah-marah dong atau cemburu kek. Bukan malah senyum-senyum kayak gitu." Katanya makin kesal._

"_Hahaha..." Aku semakin geli melihatnya._

"_Diem kamu." Katanya sebal._

"_Iya... Iya... Sorry." Kataku begitu berhasil mengatur napasku._

_Neji menghela napas._

"_Kalau kamu ngerasa keganggu kenapa gak ganti email aja?" Usulku padanya._

"_Iya sih, tapi aku males bikinnya." Katanya malas._

"_Huh! Sini deh aku bikinin." Kataku kesal._

_Aku bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan ke meja belajar Neji. Kunyalakan laptop Neji. Beberapa menit kemudia aku mulai sibuk mengetik. Selama aku mengetik aku berusaha menahan tawa. Saat email itu jadi aku tak tahan lagi melihat account yang kubuat untuk Neji._

"_Hahahahaha..." Tawaku pecah._

_Neji hanya menatapku bingung. Ia berjalan menghampiriku dan membaca account yang kubuat untukknya._

"_Astaga Gaara! Blindguy? Gak ada nama yang lebih bagus apa?" Neji menatapku kesal sementara aku belum bisa menghentikan tawaku._

"_Diem kamu!" Katany sambil membekap mulutku._

_Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku berhenti tertawa karena kehabisan napas. Perutku sakit sekali karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Neji memutar kursiku hingga kini aku menghadapnya. Sekali lagi wajah Neji sangat dekat dengan wajahku._

"_Sekarang bilang sama aku. Kenapa kamu bikinin aku account pake nama itu?" Neji bertanya padaku, kedua tangannya memegang bahuk, memerangkapku._

"_Soalnya nama itu cocok banget buat kamu." Kataku sambil tersenyum geli._

"_Apanya yang cocok? Mataku kan gak buta." Protesnya._

"_Habisnya matamu itu kayak gak punya pupil. Jadi kayak orang buta." Kataku padanya. Tawa geli kembali terdengar dari mulutku._

"_Daripada kamu. Matamu itu kayak rakun tau." Balas Neji. Senyum jail menghiasi bibirnya._

"_Biarin. Daripada kamu, buta." Ledekku._

"_Diem kamu. Tapi kamu suka kan?" Godanya._

_Kedua pipiku kembali terasa panas._

"_Ya, biar matamu kayak orang buta tapi aku suka sama kamu." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan sebelum Neji merekatkan bibirnya. Melumat bibirku hingga rasanya aku lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas._

**-End of Flashback-**

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu.

"Neji... Kenapa sih kamu selalu bikin aku ragu?" Sekali lagi aku bertanya pada layar laptop di depanku. Berharap benda itu dapat memberiku jawaban.

Kulihat lagi email-email yang dikirim Neji untukku. Semakin kubaca semakin berat rasanya. Terjadi pergulatan di dalam diriku untuk membalas emailnya atau tidak. Hatiku berkata ya, sedangkan otakku berkata tidak. Kupandangi terus layar laptopku selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya...

"Maaf Neji..." Bisikku pelan sambil me-logout account lamaku tanpa membalas email-email dari Neji.

Aku menghela napas pelan berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi pada tugas-tugas kuliah yang harus kukerjakan dan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kembali muncul di dadaku.

=.=.=.=.=.=

"One machiato." Kataku pada Kiba, memberitahukan pesanan customer.

Kiba tersenyum padaku dan mengangguk. Selagi Kiba membuatkan Machiato aku menyibukkan diriku dengan mesin kasir di hadapanku dan memberitahu customer berapa jumlah yang harus dibayarnya.

"Terima kasih." Kataku ramah setelah customer itu membayar pesanannya.

Kini Kiba menghampiriku dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Aduh Kiba, apa sih." Kataku risih dengan tindakannya. Aku berkelit dari tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Kiba bertanya padaku tanpa menarik tangannya dari pinggangku.

"Jangan begini. Gak enak di liat orang." Kataku menjelaskan sambil mendorong tangannya.

Kiba hanya tertawa dan akhirnya menarik tangannya.

"Iya, iya sorry." Katany tersenyum.

"Tadi malem kamu tidur jam berapa? Gimana tugasnya?" Kiba bertanya padaku.

"Hm? Oh... Aku tidur jam dua. Tugasnya tinggal sedikit lagi selesai." Aku menjawabnya.

Kiba menyentuh bahuku.

"Jangan terlalu maksain diri. Aku gak mau kamu sakit. Belakangan ini kamu kurang istirahat." Kata Kiba mencemaskanku.

"Hm, aku gak apa-apa kok jadi gak usah khawatir." Aku menyakinkannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu itu kalau dibilangin gak pernah mau nurut." Katanya sebal.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Apanya yang gak mau nurut? Orang akunya gak apa-apa. Kamunya aja yang terlalu khawatir." Katanya padaku.

Tingkah laku Kiba hari ini mengingatkanku pada Neji. Ia juga selalu mengomeliku kalau aku terlalu memaksakan diri. Mengingat tentang Neji membuatku kembali teringat pada email-email yang kubaca tadi malam. Seketika itu juga hatiku bergejolak tidak enak.

"Ehem!"

Lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh Naruto.

"Ketauan ya! Kerja yang bener jangan berduaan terus." Goda Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Apa sih." Katau sebal.

"Bilang aja kamu iri Naruto. Soalnya Sasuke kan gak kerja di sini." Kiba balik menggoda Naruto.

"Ah... Siapa bilang aku iri? Gak tuh!" Sangkal Naruto.

"Hahahaha... Oya? Kok mukamu gak sesuai sama omonganmu ya?" Goda Kiba lagi.

"Berisik ah." Kata Naruto.

"Tuh kan... Bener kan." Kata Kiba sambil tertawa geli.

Kini Kiba dan Naruto asik beradu mulut. Aku menghela napas. '_Ada-ada aja'_ Kataku dalam hati sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju dapur.

"Yah... Dia pergi. Tuh kan semuanya gara-gara kamu Naruto." Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar suara Kiba yang terakhir kali kudengar sebelum aku menghilang di balik dapur.

Seusai merapihkan dapur aku kembali melangkah keluar.

'_Sepi sekali. Apa mereka udah berhenti berdebat?'_ Pikirku saat tak kudengar suara Kiba dan Naruto lagi.

Begitu aku keluar kulihat Naruto dan Kiba sedang berbisik-bisik seru. Entah apa yang dibisikkan Naruto tapi kulihat ekspresi Kiba berubah semakin kesal setiap kali Naruto memberitahunya sesuatu.

"Ehem."

Mereka terkejut mendengar dehemanku.

"Ehehehe... Itu dia. Ya udah aku ke sana dulu ya. Mau bersihin meja." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto pergi meninggalkan aku dan Kiba.

Kutatap Kiba dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tadi Naruto ngomongin apa?" Aku bertanya pada Kiba.

"Hah? Enggak. Bukan apa-apa. Biasalah soal Sasuke." Kiba menjawabku agak gugup.

"Bener?" Tanyaku masih curiga.

"Iyalah, apa lagi yang dia omongin selain Sasuke. Oya... nanti malem abis kerja jadikan kita makan di luar?" Tanya Kiba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Oh... Iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Bagus." Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ke dapur dulu ya." Kata Kiba lagi.

Aku mengangguk padanya. Kupandangi punggung Kiba yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur. Aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang dibisikkan Naruto padanya karena melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah menjadi keras. '_Nanti aku tanya lagi deh.'_ Pikirku. Aku menghela napas dan kembali bekerja.

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Enak gak makanannya?" Kiba menanyaiku.

"Iya enak." Jawabku.

Kini kami sedang makan di salah satu restoran sushi. Kiba membawaku kemari sepulang kerja.

"Suka?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus deh kalau kamu suka. Ini restoran langganan _nee-san_. Dia suka banget makan di sini." Kata Kiba memberitahuku.

"Oh..."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di saku celanaku. Kukeluarkan handphone-ku yang kini bergetar. Kiba menatapku bertanya-tanya.

"Kankuro." Kataku padanya.

"Halo?" Aku menjawab panggilan Kankuro.

"Gaara?" Suara Kankuro memanggilku.

"Ya?"

"Gaara, hari ini aku gak pulang ya. Harus lembur. Boss sial! Kamu di mana?"

"Aku lagi makan sama Kiba." Jawabku.

"Oh ya udah kalau gitu. Kamu jangan pulang malem-malem." Pesan Kankuro

"Iya." Kataku sebelum mematikan telepon.

Kiba menatapku dan bertanya, "Kenapa Kankuro?"

"Enggak apa-apa. Dia Cuma bilang hari ini dia lembur." Jawabku.

"Oh..." Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Em... Kiba, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya." Kataku padanya.

Kiba mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. Aku balas tersenyum padanya sebelum kuletakkan handphone-ku di meja dan berjalan meninggalkan Kiba.

=.=.=.=.=.=

**-3rd Person POV-**

Kiba duduk di sana menunggu Gaara. Selama ia duduk sendirian di sana pikirannya kembali teringat pada apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi siang. Bayangan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di luar kafe pada malam itu kembali muncul dalam ingatannya. Rasa marah mulai menggelegak di dalam diri Kiba, apalagi saat ia teringat tatapan pemuda itu padanya. Kiba mencengkeram sumpit yang dipegangnya kuat-kuat.

'_Drrrt... Drrrt...'_

Suara getaran handphone dari seberang meja menarik perhatian Kiba. Kiba melihat handphone Gaara yang kini menyala menandakan ada satu pesan yang masuk. Kiba melihat sekelilingnya mencari sosok Gaara. Kiba tersenyum kecil saat ia tak mendapati sosok Gaara di mana pun. Dengan cepat tangan Kiba meraih handphone Gaara di seberang meja dan membukanya.

'_Nomer siapa ini?' _Tanya Kiba dalam hati saat ia melihat nomor tak dikenal mengirim pesan pada Gaara.

Penasaran, akhirnya Kiba membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

'_Hi Gaara... Sorry ganggu kamu malem-malem begini. Aku harap kamu belum tidur. Em... Gaara, boleh aku ketemu sama kamu? Aku mau kembaliin jaket yang aku pinjem. Atau kalau gak, kamu kerja hari apa? Biar nanti aku bawa jaketnya ke sana. Oya... Gaara, kamu masih pake email yang lama? Aku harap kamu baca email-emailku. Thanks ya._

_-Neji'_

Kiba mencengkeram handphone itu kuat-kuat.

"Brengsek! ini orang mau apa sih!" Maki Kiba kesal.

Dipandanginya pesan itu, senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya. Kiba kembali mengamati sekelilingnya sebelum melakukan apa yang ia rencanakan.

"Aku hapus aja, biar Gaara gak tau." Kata Kiba pada layar handphone yang dari tadi dipandanginya.

Kiba menekan tombol 'delete' di handphone Gaara, menghapus pesan dari Neji tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara. Merasa puas dengan tindakannya Kiba menaruh handphone Gaara kembali di tempatnya dan kembali menunggu Gaara dengan senyum puas terlukis di wajahnya.

=.=.=.=.=.=

**-Gaara POV-**

Kiba mengantarku pulang ke apartemen. Perutku terasa kenyang sekali, kuakui makanan di restoran itu lezat sekali. '_Pantas kakak Kiba suka makan di sana.'_ Kataku dalam hati.

Aku turun dari motor Kiba saat kami tiba di depan apartmen. Aku melepaskan helm yang kukenakan dan kuberikan pada Kiba. Kiba menerima helm itu dan tersenyum padaku.

"Em... Kamu mau mampir dulu?" Ajakku

"Boleh... Sebentar ya, aku parkirin motor dulu." Kata Kiba bersemangat.

Aku melihat Kiba menghilang untuk memarkirakn motor. Sejenak aku agak menyesali ajakanku tadi karena ikini hanya ada kami berdua, tak ada Kankuro.

"Ayo."

Suara Kiba membuyarkanku dari pikiranku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan menggaguk sebelum berjalan memasukin gedung apartemen.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku dan mempersilahkan Kiba masuk. Ku suruh dia duduk di sofa sementara aku menaruh tas yang ku bawa dari tadi di meja.

"Em... kamu mau minum apa?" Tanyaku padanya agak canggung.

"Apa aja boleh." Jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Tunggu ya..." Kataku padanya sebelum aku mengambil dua buah minuman kaleng dari dalam kulkas.

"Thanks." Kata Kiba, ia menerima minuman yang kuberikan.

Aku duduk di sofa di sebelah Kiba yang kini asik meyeruput minuman yang kuberikan padanya.

"Gimana tugasnya kemarin? Masih banyak? Mau aku bantuin?" Tanya Kiba padaku.

"Oh... Gak usah. Udah mau selesai kok." Jawabku.

"Kankuro lembur sampai kapan?" Kiba bertanya lagi.

"Gak tau. Mungkin Cuma hari ini." Kataku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh."

Kini aku merasa Kiba menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa duduk diam di tempatku sementara jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Kiba melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku dan menarik tubuhku mendekat ke arahnya. Jantungku kini berdetak semakin kencang di dadaku, bukan karena aku bersemangat tapi karena aku merasa takut? Aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Kurasakan tangan Kiba kini menyentung wajahku dan memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya. Kutatap mata cokelat Kiba sementara Kiba terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Gaara... I love you." Bisik Kiba.

Kini kedua tanganku terasa dingin dan mulai bergetar. Kiba sepertinya tak menyadari keadaanku karena ia terus maju mendekatkan dirinya padaku hingga aku terperangkap oleh tubuhnya.

"Ki-Kiba." Kataku tergagap.

Kiba memandang wajahku lekat-lekat dan menyentuh pipiku dengan tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku sebelum akhirnya merekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

Mataku terbelalak kaget dan spontan aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di dadanya, mendorongnya perlahan. Kiba, entah dia mengabaikan atau tidak merasakan dorongan tanganku, terus saja mengecup bibirku dan membuatku bergeliat tidak nyaman. Kutambahkan tenaga pada dorongan tanganku dan membuat tubuh Kiba sedikit menjauh dariku namun tetap saja Kiba tak melepaskan ciumannya. Aroma tubuh Kiba yang tercium olehku membuatku merasa semakin panik. Kutolehkan wajahku untuk menghindari ciumannya tapi Kiba menahan wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Akhirnya kukumpulkan kekuatanku dan kudorong tubuh Kiba kuat-kuat. Kiba tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya terjatuh dari sofa karena kudorong.

"Gaara?" Kiba memandangiku bertanya-tanya.

Aku langsung berdiri dari sofa tempatku duduk.

"Sorry Kiba." Aku menundukkan wajahku tak berani menatapnya.

Kiba berdiri dan berjalan menghampiriku. Aku secara spontan langsung berjalan mundur menghindarinya.

"Enggak Gaara. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf sama kamu. Aku rasa aku terlalu cepat." Katanya sambil memandangku.

Suasana hening menyelimuti kami selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya suara Kiba memecah kesunyian.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang aja, lagian udah malem kamu juga perlu istirahat." Katanya padaku.

Aku hanya diam di tempatku mengawasinya membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengambil kunci motor.

Kiba diam menatapku.

"Gaara." Katanya pelan. Aku masih bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang masih bersalah.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku. Sekejam kupejamkan mataku, bersiap menerima perlakuannya lagi. Tangan Kiba menyentuh rambutku lembut, ia maju menarikku ke dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf tadi aku bikin kamu kaget." Bisik Kiba.

Kutadahkan kepalaku melihat wajah Kiba.

"Iya." Kataku pelan. Senyum kecil tertarik di wajahnya.

Kiba maju mencium pelipisku. Ciuman itu begitu lembut dan sangat hati-hati.

"Aku pulang ya." Kata Kiba. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku mengawasinya melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Kiba." Kataku sambil berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maaf." Kataku pelan.

"Gak apa-apa Gaara." Kata Kiba. Ia berbalik menghadapi aku.

"Aku sayang kamu Gaara." Katanya lembut. Kuanggukkan kepalaku.

"aku pulang ya." Katanya lagi.

"Hati-hati." Pesanku. Kiba berjalan keluar dari apartemenku. Ku awasi dia sampai menghilang di tangga.

Kudorong pintu apartemenku dengan punggungku hingga pintu itu tertutup. Kuusap wajahku dengan kedua tanganku dan menghela napas. Ekspresi bersalah di wajah Kiba terngiang dalam ingatanku. Sebenarnya kejadian tadi bukan sepenuhnya salah Kiba. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya karena perbuatannya tadi. Sudah enam bulan kami berpacaran tapi kami tak pernah melakukan apa pun dan baru kali ini Kiba berani berbuat seperti itu.

"Huh..." Aku menghela napas.

Rasa bersalah mulai menghinggapi diriku. Kini aku merasa tak adil pada Kiba. Selama ini ia selalu bersabar padaku, selalu mengikuti keinginanku tapi aku sendiri terkadang lupa pada perasaannya dan pada kebutuhannya.

"Kiba..." Kataku pelan.

Kusentuh bibirku dengan tanganku. Ciuman Kiba masih dapat kurasakan di bibirku. Kejadian tadi masih terbayang dalam ingatanku dan tanpa sadar aku bergidik. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa tidak siap utnuk melakukan itu dengan Kiba. Aku tau ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berciuman, aku pernah melakukannya dulu saat bersama Neji.

Tanpa sadar kanangan-kenanganku dengan Neji kembali berputar di otakku. Sikapnya yang lembut selalu membuatku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Ia tau bagaimana caranya memperlakukanku. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirku. Aku masih ingat pada rasa hangat yang mengalir di diriku saat aku bersama Neji. Berbeda dengan yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku tau Kiba bukan Neji. Aku tak bisa mengharapkan Kiba untuk dapat memperlakukanku seperti Neji. Namun hal itu membuatku berpikir.

"Apa aku benar-benar mencintai Kiba?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Ku tatap benda-benda di depanku seolah-olah benda-benda itu dapat membantuku menemukan jawabannya. Selama diriku masih bergumul mencari jawaban, muncul satu pertanyaan lagi dari dalam hatiku. Pertanyaan yang membuatku tersentak.

'_Apa aku masih mencintai Neji?'_

Buru-buru ku tepis pikiran itu.

"Bodoh! Apa yang aku pikirkan." Kataku pelan sebelum akhirnya aku berjalan menuju kamarku.

Seusai mandi dan merapihkan barang-barangku, kubuka laptopku untuk melanjutkan tugas yang belum selesai. Sebelum mulai mengerjakan tugas aku mengecek MSN-ku, berharap Kiba online malam ini. Kejadian tadi membuatku merasa tak enak padanya. Setelah ku cek ternyata Kiba tidak online.

'_Apa ia marah padaku?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. '_mungkin besok aku bisa ngomong sama dia.'_ Pikirku.

Ku close MSN-ku dan hendak mengerjakan tugas saat ada pikiran lain yang teringaing di otakku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada email-email Neji. Tak kupungkiri kalau aku merasa penasaran apa Neji masih mengirimiku email. Dikalahkan oleh rasa penasaranku akhirnya kubuka kembali email Neji. Entah mengapa hatiku meluap-luap saat melihat ada dua email baru yang masuk. Tak sabar langsung kubuka inbox-ku dan mendapati dua email baru dari Neji. Aku menggigit bibirku dan membaca.

**From:** Blindguy

**To:** Sandman_19

**Date: **2 September, 07.13 pm

**Subject:**Gaara...

"_Gaara... aku masih berharap kamu baca email-emailku. Walaupun sekarang aku tak peduli kamu baca atau enggak yang jelas aku seneng banget akhirnya bisa ketemu dan ngobrol lagi sama kamu __"_

Email selanjutnya...

**From:** Blindguy

**To:** Sandman_19

**Date: **4 September, 00.45 am

**Subject:**Gaara...

"_I miss you..."_

Aku tersenyum membaca email dari Neji. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa senang walaupun aku tau itu salah. Tak seharusnya aku merasa begini.

"Ugh! Apa yang kupikirkan." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Ku tatap layar laptopku dalam diam. Aku menghela napas sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas yang tertunda.

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Gaara..."

'_tok... tok... tok...'_

"Ya?" aku terbangun oleh suara Kankuro yang memanggilku dari luar. Kuangkat kepalaku dari meja.

'Krek!'

"Ouch!" kupegangi leherku yang sakit. Baru kusadari ternyata semalam aku tertidur di meja belajar. Pantas saja badanku sakit semua.

"Gaara?" Suara Kankuro kembali terdengar.

"Ya." Jawabku seraya beranjak dari kursiku dan membukakan pintu.

"Baru bangun? Tuh Kiba udah dateng jemput kamu." Kata Kankuro.

Aku menengok ke luar pintu kamarku dan mendapati Kiba berdiri di sana. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan aku membalas senyumnya.

"Kau kapan pulang?" Tanyaku pada Kankuro.

"beberapa jam yang lalu, ya udah aku tidur dulu. Capek banget lembur, dasar bos sial." Geruto Kankuro sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah Kankuro masuk ke kamarnya, Kiba berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kamu baru bangun?" Tanya Kiba.

"Iya." Jawabku masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Tumben kamu bangun kesiangan hehehe..."

"Hn, tadi malem aku capek banget."

Perlahan-lahan tangan Kiba menyentuh pipiku. Ia menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

"Gaara... semalem... maaf ya." Katanya terbata-bata.

Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum ku anggukkan kepalaku pelan. Kiba mendekat ke arahku dan mencium keningku lembut. Aku hanya bisa diam di tempatku, tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Ah... um... aku... aku mandi dulu. Udah telat." Kataku buru-buru dan melepaskan diriku dari Kiba.

Aku merasa lega saat Kiba tak menahanku. Buru-buru langsung kuambil pakaianku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

=.=.=.=.=.=

**-Normal POV-**

Kiba memperhatikan Gaara yang tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sejenak ia merasa kalau Gaara sengaja menghindarinya. Kiba menghela napas.

Kiba melangkah masuk ke kamar Gaara. Ia melihat sekeliling kamar itu dan mendapati laptop yang masih menyala di meja.

"Pasti dia ngerjain tugas sampe larut lagi. Gak heran dia kesiangan." Kiba berjalan menuju meja belajar Gaara, berniat untuk mematikan laptop dan membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan.

Di close-nya setiap program yang masih menyala di laptop Gaara. Tiba-tiba ia terhenti di tengah kegiatannya saat melihat email yang terpampang di layar laptop Gaara. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat nama account di sana.

"Sandman_19? Mungkin ini email lama Gaara." Katanya ragu-ragu.

Dibacanya isi inbox yang masih terbuka. Semua dipenuhi oleh email dari blindguy.

"Siapa ini?" Kiba bertanya-tanya.

Setelah memastikan kalau Gaara masih berada di kamar mandi, Kiba membuka email itu satu persatu.

Kiba mencengkeram mouse Gaara erat-erat saat ia membaca email-email itu. Hatinya terasa panas. Apalagi setelah ia mengecek tanggal-tanggal email-email itu di kirim.

"Brengsek! Ini siapa sih?" Umpat Kiba.

Tiba-tiba Kiba teringat pada text message di handphone Gaara tadi malam saat di restoran.

"Brengsek! Mau apa sih dia!"

Kemarahan Kiba kini tambah meluap saat ia teringat pada apa yang Naruto katakan padanya. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menantang dari luar kafe muncul dalam ingatannya membuat pelipis Kiba berkedut.

Kiba mencengkeram ujung meja Gaara kuat-kuat. Dikatupkannya rahangnya kuat-kuat untuk manahan rasa marah yang menggelegak di dalam dirinya.

"Gaara... Gak ada satu orang pun yang bisa rebut kamu dari aku." Geram Kiba.

=.=.=.=.=.=

**-Gaara POV-**

Hari ini seperti biasa aku bekerja setelah pulang kuliah. Lagi-lagi Kiba ngotot jemput aku dari kampus. Em... sebenernya menurutku dia agak aneh hari ini. Dia lebih pendiam dari biasanya dan sekarang dia mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi dan membuatku merasa tidak bebas.

Siang ini kafe tempatku bekerja tidak seramai biasanya, membuat pagawai-pegawai dapat bekerja lebih santai. Kulirik Kiba yang berada tepat di sampingku, ia sedang membersihkan tempat-tempat kopi, tapi tak biasanya hari ini ia begitu diam.

'_Kenapa sih dia?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku menghela napas. Perhatianku teralih ketika kulihat ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kafe. Orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Dia pasti mau cari Naruto.'_ Aku tak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Hei Gaara, Kiba." Sapa Sasuke seraya berjalan ke arah counter.

"Hei..." Sapaku balik. Kiba hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Cari Naruto?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Em.. Iya." Jawab Sasuke agak salah tingkah.

"Dia lagi beresin barang di belakang. Tunggu aja. Mau pesen sesuatu?"

"Ok, machiato please."

"Ok."

Kulihat Kiba yang sedang membuatkan pesanan Sasuke, lagi-lagi dia diam saja.

"Kenapa dia?" Bisik sasuke.

"Entahlah." Jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian berantem?" tanyanya lagi.

"Em... enggak." Jawabku pelan.

Pembicaraan kami berhenti saat Kiba memberikan machiato pada Sasuke.

"Thanks." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke beranjak duduk di meja dekat dengan pintu keluar. Tak lama kemudian Naruto muncul dari dalam dapur.

"TEME!" Teriaknya begitu melihat sosok Sasuke.

Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya hingga membuat Sasuke gelagapan karena malu. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu dan menggelengkan kepalaku karena malu.

"Dasar Naruto." Kataku pelan.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Kiba di sampingku. Ku tatap ia.

"Kamu kenapa?" Aku bertanya pada Kiba.

"Hm? Gak, aku gak apa-apa. Kenapa?" Kiba balik bertanya padaku tanpa menatapku. Dia terus menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengelap meja counter. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Hari ini kamu gak kayak biasanya." Kataku menjelaskan.

"Masa? Perasaan kamu aja kali." Jawab Kiba cuek.

"Terserah deh." Kataku singkat.

Aku berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur. Hatiku bertanya-tanya apa Kiba marah padaku karena kejadian semalam. Tapi tadi pagi saat di apartemen dia baik-baik saja. Memikirkan itu membuatku pusing sendiri.

Aku duduk di bangku yang ada di dapur sambil membuka tasku. Aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku karena lima menit lagi jam kerjaku selesai. Saat aku sedang memasukkan peralatan kerjaku ke dalam tas kulihat lampu di handphone-ku berkedip. Kuambil handphone-ku dan kubuka. Aku mendapati nomor yang tidak dikenal mengirimkan pesan singkat di handphone-ku.

"Siapa ini?" Kataku pelan. Kubukan pesan singkat itu.

"_Hi Gaara, sorry aku ganggu kamu lagi. Aku harap kamu terima sms-ku waktu itu walaupun kamu gak bales. Em... Gaara, kamu ada waktu gak? Aku pengen ketemu sama kamu sekalian kembaliin jaket yang aku pinjem. Kalau kamu baca tolong bales ya. –Neji-"_

Aku tertegun membaca sms itu.

'_Sms? Kapan dia sms?'_ Hatiku bertanya-tanya.

Terlalu sibuk memikirkan itu aku tak sadar kini Kiba berdiri di belakangku. Aku baru menyadarinya saat ia memelukku dari belakang membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Kiba!" Kataku kaget.

"Hm?"

Semakin aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, Kiba malah semakin memelukku erat. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku kembali membaca sms tadi tanpa sadar.

"Hump." Kudengar Kiba mendengus.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Dia sms lagi?"

"Hah?" kataku bingung.

Kiba melepaskan pelukkannya dan beridiri di sampingku.

"Dia sms lagi?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk handphone-ku.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik, masih mencerna apa yang Kiba maksud.

"Kok kamu bilang begitu? Kamu buka-buka handphone aku ya?" Tanyaku curiga.

"Memangnya kenapa? Gak boleh aku liat handphone kamu?" Katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Bukannya begitu." Kataku pelan. "Jadi dia pernah kirimi aku pesan aku sebelum ini?" sambungku.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kamu baca?"

"Ya."

"Terus sekarang mana pesannya?" Tanyaku sambil memencet-mencet handphoneku mencari pesan yang di maksud.

"Sudah kuhapus." Jawab Kiba enteng.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal mendengarnya.

"Kok kamu seenaknya gitu sih?" Kataku kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya pesan itu penting? atau orangnya yang penting?" Katanya menyindir. "Lagian siapa sih dia? Dia itu siapanya kamu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku terdiam sebentar menatap Kiba yang balas menatapku marah.

"Dia itu temen lamaku, dan bisa gak sih kamu gak usah curigaan begitu." Kataku sebal.

"Oh... Temen lama ya? Lalu temen lama macam apa yang ngomongnya mesra dan pake kangen-kangenan segala?" Katanya marah.

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Kiba. '_Jangan-jangan... ah tapi gak mungkin.'_ Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" Kataku bingung.

"Kamu gak usah pura-pura gak tau deh Gaara. Aku baca sendiri di email kamu." Bentak Kiba.

Selama beberapa detik aku merasa seakan-akan jantungku berhenti berdetak mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kamu buka-buka email aku?" Kataku tak percaya sekaligus sebal.

"Kenapa? Gak boleh? Lagian aku gak pernah tau kamu punya email itu." Katanya marah.

"Itu email lamaku, aku udah lama gak pake email itu sejak aku pindah ke sini." Kataku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kamu gak usah cari-cari alasan deh! Ngaku aja kalau kamu emang pake email itu buat berhubungan sama cowok itu kan?" Bentaknya keras.

"Udah aku bilang dia itu temen lamaku." Kataku tak kalah keras.

"Iya! Mana ada temen yang ngomong kangen-kangenan!" Bentaknya lagi.

"Memangnya salah kalau ada temen yang udah lama gak ketemu bilang kangen?" Jawabku berkelit. "Gak usah kayak anak kecil deh!" Sambungku.

"Aku gak kayak anak kecil. Kamunya aja yang gak pernah bilang ke aku kalau kamu punya temen dia!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah handphone-ku.

"Oh... Jadi aku harus selalu laporan sama kamu. Kamu pikir kamu itu siapa?" Teriakku balik.

"Oh! Jadi selama ini kamu gak pernah nganggep aku? Aku ini pacar kamu Gaara!" Teriak Kiba keras sambil mencengkeram kedua bahuku kuat-kuat hingga membuatku mengernyit kesakitan.

"Lepasin! Lepasin aku!" Kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kiba namu tak berhasil.

"Jadi Cuma karena orang yang kamu bilang 'temen lama' kamu itu kamu rela ribut sama aku?" Bentaknya marah di depan wajahku.

"Loh, kamu sendiri yang mulai." Balasku tak kalah keras.

"Kamu ngaku aja deh sama aku, kamu udah ngapain aja sama dia di belakang aku?" Tanya Kiba dengan suara yang rendah berbahaya.

"Udah aku bilang berkali-kali dia itu Cuma temen lamaku jadi kamu jangan nuduh aku sembarangan." Kataku marah.

"Gak usah bohong lagi deh. Ngaku aja! Kamu udah ngapain aja di belakang aku?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku gak ngapa-ngapain." Bentakku sambil berontak dari cengkeramannya lagi.

Kiba semakin mencengkeram bahuku makin erat dan mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku sambil terus beteriak padaku.

"Ngaku aja! Kamu jangan bohong! Kamu udah main gila kan sama dia di belakangku!"

"Lepasin aku!"

Aku terus berontak dan Kiba terus mengguncangkan tubuhku.

"HEI!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sasuke dari arah pintu dapur. Beberapa detik kemudian aku mendapati diriku dipegangi oleh Naruto dan Kiba oleh Sasuke dari belakang. Tampaknya teriakan-teriakan kami terdengar sampai luar dan menarik perhatian Sasuke dan Naruto. Aku cukup lega hari ini kafe sedang sepi hingga keributan kami tidak terdengar oleh customer.

Aku melihat Kiba yang terus berontak dalam pegangan Sasuke. Semenit kemudian Kiba berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh hingga tubuh Sasuke menabrak dinding dapur.

Kiba kembali berjalan ke arahku dan menarik lenganku dengan kasar hingga tubuhku lepas dari pegangan Naruto. "Kamu jangan ikut campur!" Kata Kiba pada Naruto yang sudah bersiap untuk menarikku kembali darinya.

Pertengkaran kami menjadi semakin panas. Kami sudah saling meneriaki satu sama lain.

"Kiba, Gaara, STOP!" kata Sasuke melerai kami.

"Sas, lu gak usah ikut campur." Kata Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Kiba ini bukan tempat yang pas buat berantem, ok!" Kata Sasuke tegas.

"Aku mau pulang." Kataku singkat, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Buru-buru langsung kusambar tas dan semua barang-barangku. Aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini secepat yang aku bisa.

Aku melangkah cepat keluar dapur, namun sebelum aku sempat keluar Kiba meneriakiku.

"Ya! Pulang sana terus ngadu sama selingkuhan kamu itu, sekalian minta selingkuhan kamu buat namenin kamu malem ini dan bikin kamu lupa sama aku. Kamu ngerti kan maksudku?"

Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah Kiba. Ku tatap ia lekat-lekat seakan tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang tadi baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Kulihat Kiba menyeringai mengejekku, tanpa bisa ku tahan butir air mata telah jatuh membasahi pipiku. Kucengkeram erat-erat handphone yang ada di tanganku. Kiba masih menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kiba! Lu bisa diem gak!" Aku mendengar Sasuke memperingati Kiba.

"Iya kan Gaara? Benerkan yang aku bil─"

"Brengsek!" Teriakku.

Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi ku lempar handphone-ku ke arahnya hingga mengenai dahinya sebelum akhirnya terpelanting dan jatuh ke lantai dan hancur. Kini kedua pipiku sudah basah oleh air mataku. Kutatap Kiba yang shock dengan tindakanku tadi dengan tatapan terluka sebelum akhirnya aku berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan kafe ini.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**-Neji POV-**

Aku melirik handphone-ku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini dengan penuh harap. Namun harapan itu surut setiap kali kulihat handphone-ku tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ada pesan atau panggilan masuk. Aku menghela napas. Kurasa lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau begini terus. Sejak kemarin aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengirim pesan ke nomor Gaara namum hingga kini Gaara tidak membalasnya. Aku yakin kalau pesan yang kukirim itu masuk ke handphone Gaara saat sekali lagi aku mengecek laporan di handphone-ku.

'_Kenapa ya Gaara gak bales?'_ Pikirku. '_Apa karena ia memang tak mau membalas pesanku?'_ Aku menebak-nebak dalam hati.

Aku merasa sedih memikirkan itu. Apalagi saat aku teringat ekspresi Gaara saat ia dengan terpaksa memberikan nomornya padaku. Tapi segera kutepis perasaan itu karena aku sudah bertekad untuk berjuang mendapatkannya lagi.

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

"Gaara, kamu tunggu aja. Aku pasti akan dapetin kamu lagi." Kataku mantab.

_Drrrt... Drrrt..._

Aku langsung menyambar handphone-ku yang bergetar. Sebelum au membuka handphone aku berharap dalam hati kalau ini adalah Gaara. Namun aku kecewa karena ternyata pesan yang kuterima dari Lee.

Selama beberapa menit kugenggam handphone-ku itu. Menimbang-nimbang dalam diriku apa aku harus menghubungi Gaara. Akhirnya setelah memutuskan kalau aku sudah tak tahan lagi menunggu aku pun menghubungi Gaara.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat di hubungi."_

Suara operator mematahkan harapanku, kupandangi handphone-ku dengan bingung.

'_Kenapa nomornya gak aktif?'_ Hatiku bertanya-tanya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu nomor itu masih aktif karena pesan yang kukirim di terimanya.

Aku coba menghubungi nomor itu lagi hingga berkali-kali namun jawaban yang kuterima tetap sama.

'_Apa dia sengaja mematikan handphonenya?'_ Pikirku lagi.

"Gaara aku gak akan menyerah. Walaupun kamu menghindariku tapi aku gak akan nyerah begitu aja." Kataku mantab sebelum aku berdiri dari meja kerjaku, menyambar kunci mobil, dan berjalan keluar apartemen.

"Gaara, aku akan menemuimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

**

* * *

**Maaf updatenya lama sekali... Buat nebusnya aku kasih chapter yang panjaaaaaaaaaaaang bgt deh. Semoga bisa menebus semuanya.

Thx ya buat semua yang tetep seria baca fic-ku. Makasih banyak *dadah-dadahan ala miss universe* *ditendang*

makasih juga udah review buat ingetin aku update hehehehehe... maaf ya, belakangan ini emang agak sibuk *mencari-cari alasan* hahahahahaw...

Oke deh itu aja. Seperti biasa REVIEW-nya sangat aku harapkan biar aku tau pendapat temen-temen semua.

THX ALL :)

special thx to my best friend lovelylawliet :)


End file.
